


Lightning Over Water

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Explosions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mercenaries, Merpeople, Victorian Science Fiction, inventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and his father are a pair of inventors who live in an abandoned tin mine in Cornwall, which is the only thing they own. They were a wealthy family once upon a time, but Ross' father basically lost the house/farm/everything by trying to finance his inventions which resulted in him having to sell Nampara to George Warleggan. Elizabeth was Ross' fiancee but broke it off when they lost all their money and is now married to Francis.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Ross Is Born And Joshua Loses His Fortune.

Once upon a time there was a house called Nampara and it belonged to the Poldark family. It had been their family seat for over three centuries when it came into the hands of the last son of the line, a man named Joshua. Like all Poldarks he was tall and straight backed, thick black hair and dark eyes under fierce brows the hallmark of his house.

Joshua was a man skilled at many things but the family business was sadly not one of them. He was unalike to his father and father before him, being a lover of books and strange artifacts, fascinated by clockwork and machinery and chemistry. In truth the only thing that drew his attention more was a sweet faced girl named Grace with eyes like forest leaves in autumn, who he met at a soiree and fell head over heels in love with. 

They were married when they were barely out of their teens, and the village rejoiced as they welcomed the next generation of the venerable family that had provided them with jobs and protection and houses on the tenant farms and in the mines. And then there was further rejoicing at the announcement that the Poldark name would be furthered when Grace fell pregnant and Joshua announced that he was sure it was a boy. 

Gifts and visitors flooded the estate and they were received graciously, but as the months passed those visitors noticed that Grace was starting to look thin and stretched, even as her belly swelled. Her soft complexion grew pale and waxy and her eyes sunk into her head. Joshua became beside himself with worry, sending for doctor after doctor to try and find the cause of her illness but they all came away with the same verdict. Grace’s unborn baby was slowly killing her and they did not have an inkling as to why. But Grace would not be told this fact. Joshua would hide all of it from here, threatening the doctors with a fiery vehemence should they tell her anything. 

Instead he devoted himself to finding something that would keep her alive and restore her health. He cleared out the long attic at the top of the main wing, filling it with equipment and chemicals and spending hours trying to work out how to cure his beloved wife. He neglected his estate, and the mines fell into disuse over the last months with no-one to oversee things or pay wages and the men that worked the fields or toiled under the ground found employment in other places and so there was no money coming in. Instead, Joshua began to use the family’s money, starting to eat into the resources that were supposed to pay for the upkeep of Nampara. 

And then, one stormy winter night, the worst came to pass.

It was a long birth, taking the best part of a day and a half for Joshua’s son to be born. The doctor and midwife did the best they could but Grace was so weak from her months of confinement that she simply could not hold on, and her body haemorrhaged badly, her bright red blood spilling out over the snowy white bedsheet until she died. The child was delivered into his father’s arms still covered in his mother’s blood, and Joshua looked down into a tiny face scrunched in defiance. The boy had thick black hair, like Joshua’s own, and the dull blue eyes of all newborns. He waved his little hands blindly, and when Joshua gave him is forefinger to hold onto the baby gripped with a ferocity that lifted his heart even as he was still drowning in the shock of his wife’s demise.

‘He’ll need a name.’ Dr Emmett said gently, and Joshua nodded. He and Grace had spent hours discussing this very thing and arguing over what to call their son. He had wanted something traditional and grand but now, looking down at his son, Joshua knew what he needed to do. Grace would have wanted it this way.

‘His name is Ross.’ he said. ‘Ross Vennor Poldark.’

The next fifteen years saw Ross grow from a sturdy baby into a strapping teenager. He was so alike to his father with the same long limbs and untamed black curls that they could have passed for brothers had they been closer in age, except for their eyes. Joshua’s were such a deep brown, they almost appeared black, whereas Ross’ were light. He had his mother’s eyes. They shifted colour in sunlight and shade from brown to green to gold and back again. But when the thick dark brows drew down over them when Ross was troubled or vexed, then he and Joshua became mirror images of one another.

The rest of the Poldark clan worried. They worried that Joshua had not reopened the mines and tended to his estate after Grace died. He became lost in his experiments instead, shutting himself away from the real world. They tutted and shook their heads and wisely began to make sure their share of the family fortune was safely removed from his reach. 

For his part Joshua was trying hard to be an attentive father to his child. He made sure the boy was clothed and fed, but when it came to things like schooling Joshua was of the opinion that he didn’t need to send Ross to the strict, disciplined hallway of the boarding school he had gone to. And while Ross was his father’s son, those beautiful hazel eyes that looked back at him over the kitchen table were Grace’s eyes, the same ones that had caught his attention and made him fall in love over the course of an evening. Ross was all he had left of her, and he wanted to keep him close.

So his wild-haired boy grew up running free over the Cornish cliffs, playing with the village children who had as little formal education as he did. He learned to ride on the back of Joshua’s great black stallion, Hades, and he was so bold and so fearless and so feral that those who were left on the estate claimed he was not so much a boy as a faun, skipping through the woodland and climbing trees and often falling out of them. Ross also loved the now long deserted mines, playing among the ruins of the machine houses and getting to trouble. It was on one such occasion that he cut his face open on a piece of jagged metal and came home screaming, face covered in blood. Joshua had held him down as Meldra, the long suffering house maid they had had at the time, had stitched it shut. Ross had scratched and bitten and kicked like a wildcat and once they were done Meldra had gravely advised that he feel his father’s belt for his behaviour. Joshua had demurred, and instead Ross had slept in his parents’ enormous wooden bed that night, Joshua’s arms around him.

It had, however, been the push Joshua had needed to see that his son, supposedly the son of one of Cornwall’s finest families, had been allowed to become nothing more than a ragamuffin. So he had written off for a schoolmaster. That had not lasted long, as Ross managed to drive the man into a frenzy with his insolent behaviour and mind that was far quicker on the uptake that the schoolmaster had reckoned on. And so the man had left, cursing them both for Joshua had not heard a word against Ross.

And so this continued for a year until Ross was eleven and there were simply no more schoolmasters or governesses to be had who had not been forewarned of Joshua Poldark and his devil child that would brook no discipline. It did have an unexpected consequence though. One night at dinner, Joshua had watched his equally watchful son glare at him across the table and made the decision. 

If he could find no-one to teach his son, he would do it himself.

It turned out to be a stroke of genius.

Ross was fascinated by all of Joshua’s scientific equipment. He sat happily watching his father tinker with machine parts and in time Joshua found that Ross’ slender fingers were amazingly nimble and able to wield the smallest tools with ease. Not only that, but the boy had a gift for chemistry that soon outstripped his own. Soon, Ross was apprenticed to his father’s mania and they spent many happy hours in that room, working on inventions and compounds that they thought could change the world. It was here that Ross learned to read and write not only English, but Latin and Greek. He read through every book Joshua bought him and his knowledge of alchemy and engineering grew until he was, at fifteen, the equal of his father. But, by this time, Nampara was in ruins. Joshua’s obsession with his inventions and his son had consumed him and the lack of funds coming in from the estate or mines over more than a decade meant that the house and their upkeep had been largely paid for using the family’s money. 

Then, when he was sixteen, Ross fell in love for the first time and things took a turn for the unexpected. Elizabeth Chynoweth was beautiful and graceful and demure, everything a well-bred young lady should be. It was love at first sight for both of them when they met for the first time at the Christmas party given by Ross' uncle Matthew, Joshua’s younger brother. That had not sat well, as it transpired that she had been invited for the sole purpose of making a match with Ross’ cousin, Francis. It caused the brothers to fall out terribly and created a rift that would have dire consequences later.

Ross was blissfully ignorant of everything that had transpired as a result of his impetuous behaviour. He and Elizabeth spent two years courting, walking out together until their parents would deem it seemly for them to get married. Joshua was not as pleased with this match as he pretended to be however. Elizabeth was not of the opinion that being an inventor or fixer of clocks and small devices was a fitting occupation for her husband-to-be and was trying to impress upon Ross the need to become part of her father’s business. And, to Joshua’s horror, Ross was taking the offer seriously. But he knew that sooner or later his son would make his own way, and so he left him to it.

That was until the fire. 

Nobody would admit to having any knowledge of how it started but by the time it was discovered, there was no chance of fighting it, and all of their equipment and chemicals in the attic only added fuel. Ross and Joshua were lucky to escape with their lives. 

Nampara was now a smoking ruin. 

With no money to repair the house or even find themselves alternative lodgings, Joshua and Ross retreated to the last remaining tin mine that was still structurally sound. They took what few belongings that had escaped the fire and set up home in the stone tower that seemed perilously close to falling into the Cornish sea. Meldra, however, was now close to death (as she was wont to declare although she still looked hale and hearty and ate like a horse) and would not come to keep house for them. That left the two men to look after themselves. It proved to be an unmitigated disaster.

Elizabeth’s parents took the news of the destruction badly. They had only allowed the dalliance between their daughter and the Poldark boy who they viewed as very much the poorer choice of the two because it had assured them of getting their hands on the Poldark estate and its significant holdings. But with the house gone and the estate in debt, there was no possible reason to allow the marriage to go through. Six months after the fire, Elizabeth broke off her engagement to Ross.

A year later she was married to his cousin.

Ross, who had always had a flair for the dramatic, declared that he was through with love. He threw himself into his work with Joshua and the two men, with no-one to disturb them, even began to enjoy some small amount of success. They made small things, repaired clocks and devices. But Ross’ humiliation at the hands of Joshua's brother, had lit something inside Joshua and he was now on a quest to discover something to make their fortune and allow Ross to reclaim the reputation his folly had cost his son. 

By the time Ross was twenty, a deep seated distrust of all things related to his family had taken hold and he actively shunned them. He had also developed a very fine sense of right and wrong as a result of the broken engagement and the loss of his father’s standing and home. But with little to rail against, he took to wandering the cliffs and behaving much like a madman, if the whispers of the townsfolk were to be believed. 

It was also at this time that Joshua was approached by one George Warleggan. George’s family were bankers, people who had made a lot of money for themselves off the backs of their workers and customers, exploiting them for each and every penny. It drove Ross wild and he had a dislike that bordered on blind hatred for the man. But George was from a family with no heritage of his own and he wanted something to give himself credibility.

He wanted Nampara.

In the end Joshua sold it to him, along with the estate and the mines that had built his family’s fortune. The only thing he kept was the mine he and Ross had made their home and the hundred acres that surrounded it. George had been neither here nor there on this and accepted the terms. The money Joshua had received had cleared their debts and also allowed him and Ross to fix the tower and have enough money that they could live, although their lifestyle was far from extravagant. But it kept them in spare parts and chemicals, allowed Ross to have a horse and also allowed them to even think about getting someone into keep house. The trouble was finding someone who would stay. Much like Ross’ ability to drive schoolmasters from the door, so did their strange habits and their tendency to create clouds of noxious gases or, in extreme cases, small explosions, drive many a prospective housekeep from their door. Their combined bad tempers when things did not go their way didn’t help matters much either.

It was therefore somewhat fortuitous that Ross stumbled across Demelza.

He had been in Truro procuring supplies. He had just tied Seamus, his hulking black cob, to the railing near the general store when he saw a group of children gathered in a knot down the side of the building. That had immediately raised Ross’ suspicions. He had approached and discovered that source of the children’s amusement was a girl with a blazing mop of copper curls. They scattered in all directions and Ross knew why: they had been pelting her with stones. At first he had assumed her to be a child, for she was thin and pale. Her face was pinched and her clothes ragged and he realised that she had no shoes on, her feet almost blue with cold. She’d raised her head and he could see that at least one the stones had hit its mark. There was a cut just below her hairline. 

He had expected her to be a timid little thing, as the orphan children that ran the streets often were, but when he knelt to speak to her, her blue eyes blazed angrily at him and when he’d taken hold of her to help her up, she’d promptly bitten him on the arm. Ross had had no choice but to bring her home with him. Joshua had rolled his eyes in disgust. 

And, just like that, Demelza Carne had become part of their strange little family. 

She proved to be the only one of the three with a modicum of common sense. It transpired that she was in fact thirteen and that her parents were dead, having caught a fever the previous winter. She had been placed in several institutions for orphan children and has escaped every one. Demelza was not only determined but also clever and knew that living with the Poldark men was a golden opportunity for both security and freedom. She took over the running of the household, if it could even be called that, and took to living in the tower like a duck to water. 

In time, Joshua began to view her as the daughter he’d never had and she looked upon him as a substitute father. Her relationship with Ross was similarly familial and they bickered and needled each other as all siblings did. Demelza was also completely immune to the strange behaviours of the men she shared her lodgings with, taking every failed experiment or explosion in her stride. And so they were for the most part a happy trio. 

But then came a storm and it changed their lives in ways they had never imagined possible.


	2. In which Ross delivers a watch, Demelza buys groceries and Joshua visits a weather-witch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of the Poldarks.

Demelza rose at dawn by habit. Even though it was September and the days were starting to shorten, she still woke up at the same hour without fail. She was determined to keep to a schedule even if the rest of the household wasn’t. Next to her on the floor, Garrick twitched his eyebrows and watched her.

Her room was on the first level of the tower, a tiny box like space, but it had a window that looked out over the ocean and a small stove to keep her warm in winter. Her narrow bed was against one wall, dressed in what was left of Nampara’s fine bed linens and a thick quilt. Her few clothes and belonging were kept in the bleached wood chest of drawers against the opposite wall.

She got out of bed, reaching for the woollen shawl hanging on the end of the bedstead and wrapping it around her shoulders. It was bright red, a colour that the orphanage had describe as ‘whore’s colours’. She did not give a damn. It had been a present from Ross and Joshua the Christmas gone past and she loved it, in spite of Meldra’s protestations that it clashed violently with her hair. Demelza had very wisely befriended the older woman when she had come to live at the tower, and had learned a lot from her.

She went over to the chest of drawers, pouring out water into the washbasin and performing her morning ablutions before getting dressed. Then she tied her thick curly hair up under a scarf and put on the sturdy boots that she wore. It did not do to be tripping around the tower in shoes.  
Demelza went down the stairs to the large open room that served as dining room, kitchen and drawing room. There were four levels to the tower, this one then the one above where her room was then the largest chamber above that which belonged to Joshua. The very top room with the walkway that looked over the sea belonged to Ross. Garrick padded along behind her at her heels, another addition to their strange family. She had rescued him from being drowned by the farmer that they bought their milk from, and he was utterly devoted to her.

Once downstairs Demelza’s first task was to rake out the ashes and set and light the fire in the vast iron range and put the kettle to boil. Ross always filled it from the well outside for her so that she did not have to go out in the cold first thing. Then she took the pot from its place on the shelf under the kitchen table and added three handfuls of oats from the glazed earthenware jar on the end of the table. While she waited for the kettle to boil, Demelza set out three cups and saucers and the teapot. They had belonged to Grace and their delicate blue and gold pattern was at odds with their surroundings. But Demelza loved them, and took great care with them even if the pattern was wearing from use. She took tea leaves from another jar and added them to the teapot.

The kettle was now boiling and she wrapped the thick kitchen cloth around her hands before picking it up and pouring the boiling water into the pot and leaving it to steep, then added enough water to the pot for the porridge to cook. Once done, she set the pot on the stove and poured the rest of the hot water into two crocks, one for Joshua and one for Ross. Then she left the porridge to cook and took the crocks upstairs and deposited them on the floor, one outside each closed door. Each time she knocked twice but didn’t call to them. Neither Poldark was civil until he’d had his tea.

The light outside was a lovely silvery grey as Demelza went outside into the walled off yard that was attached to the side of the tower. Against one wall was a chicken coop that Ross had built a few years before, and where Demelza kept her beloved chickens. She held a bowl of grain and kitchen scraps and scattered it around her as the chickens pecked and made soft noises. Then Demelza retrieved four eggs from the nesting boxes, noting that the fifth chicken had not laid once again. She made a mental note to tell Joshua they needed a new layer and then have Ross wring this one’s neck. She went back inside and deposited the eggs in a basket on the table. It was slowly unravelling at the top and Demelza decided to go at the earliest into the village and see if she could trade for new one.

A noise from above caught her attention and then the sound of hobnailed boots were on the stairs. It was probably Ross she reckoned. He didn’t shave scrupulously every day like Joshua did, tending to leave it a couple of days. Her assumption was confirmed when the man in question came into the room, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up onto his forearms. Ross was not given to fancy dressing. Fortunately he was the same build as his father, and he and Joshua had shared out the clothes that had been salvaged from Nampara. Joshua had always been a man of simple tastes and Ross had simply adopted his father’s likes and dislikes. This morning he was in his usual uniform of dark trousers and boots, his well-worn cotton shirt a soft faded blue and a waistcoat of a slightly mismatched hue. He paid little attention to what he wore, preferring comfort and utility over style. The only concession was the gold pocket watch he wore, a gift from Joshua on his eighteenth birthday. It was the one thing Ross resolutely refused to sell. Unlike the fashion of the day his hair was longer than was deemed gentlemanly, coming to his collar in thick black curls that shone dark red in the sunlight. With his thick dark eyebrows and fine strong features, Demelza considered him a handsome man. 

‘Good morning.’ she said and Ross acknowledged her with a lift of eyebrows and nothing more. He was clearly preoccupied. ‘You and Joshua were up late last night.’

‘It’s not going well.’ he replied pulling up one of the mismatched chairs and sitting at the table. ‘We tried again last night and nothing.’ Demelza dished up a couple of ladles of porridge into a bowl for him and slid it across the table. Ross took it and she watched as he added cream and sugar to it. They only ate twice a day and breakfast was not to be scrimped on. She poured out his tea, and he added sugar to that as well.

‘There’s a hen that needs seeing to.’ she said and Ross acknowledged her with a hum as he ate.

‘I’ll see to it this morning.’ he said. Demelza sat down with her own porridge and nodded.

‘In that case there shall be roast chicken for dinner.’ she said cheerfully. Ross gave her a half smile and returned to eating in methodical silence. Demelza left him to it, knowing better than to try and engage him in conversation. They ate in silence until the sound of footsteps heralded Joshua’s approach. He came off the stairs, doing up his cuffs before coming over to the table and pulling up the remaining chair. Demelza got up and dished up his porridge, handing it to him and then poured him a cup of tea. Like his son, Joshua had a sweet tooth and piled sugar into his cup.

‘Did you see the sky?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘It looks promising.’ he replied. ‘The glass was falling steadily when I got up.’ Demelza smiled to herself. Few knew that one of the reasons that Ross slept in the topmost room was an unhealthy obsession with the weather. He had several barometers of different kinds, including one of his own design and manufacture.

‘I was just telling Ross, there’s a chicken that needs seeing to.’ she said and Joshua nodded.  
‘Are you going in to town?’ he asked Ross and Ross nodded.

‘I was.’ he said. ‘But I can take Demelza down to see Stockton instead.’

‘No.’ Joshua said. ‘She can go with you. I have a lot to do if the weather is any indication. We may well be in for some good storms with just the right conditions and there will be things that I need. You can get them for me, and Demelza can get her chicken and maybe some other things for the kitchen.’

‘Would that include some violet sweets?’ Demelza asked, pushing her luck while the going was good. Joshua gave her an indulgent smile.

‘Very well.’ he said. 

‘Are you going to go see Peggy?’ Ross asked, handing his now empty bowl to Demelza.

‘You know my views on weather-witches, Ross.’ Joshua said. ‘It’s a waste of faith. And eggs.’

‘Even so, we need to be sure.’ he said. ‘Are you going to ask her? She’s a thousand times more accurate than my equipment and you know that.’ Ross said. ‘Especially if the weather is changing as quickly as it appears to be.’ Joshua looked at him and then eventually acquiesced.

‘I’ll go.’ he said. ‘I can walk across while you and Demelza go into town. Now shall we get to work?’

‘Once he’s done with the chicken.’ Demelza said and father and son shared an amused look.

 

**********

After breakfast, Ross went outside and dispensed with the chicken. The first time Joshua had shown him how to do this he’d been sixteen. And after he’d killed his first chicken, he’d gone around the back of the tower and chucked his breakfast up into the grass.

Ross had toughened up considerably since then. He chopped the chicken’s head off and tied it up so the blood poured into the light sand of the yard. Garrick of course was on standby and lapped at the growing pool of sticky red.

Once Ross was done, he took the chicken inside to Demelza who had filled the largest pot with water and set it to boil. She was rolling up the sleeves of her simple blue dress, and took the bird from him.

‘Joshua’s gone below.’ she said and Ross nodded.

‘Give us two hours and we can go.’ he said, then left her to dip and pluck the chicken. 

A couple of hours later, Demelza had cleaned, made beds, washed shirts and finished plucking and cleaning the chicken. She was nothing if not efficient. She fed the guts to Garrick and stuffed it with stale bread beaten into crumbs and a handful of wild sage that grew against the stone walls of the tower, all bound together into a sticky mess with one of the eggs. Then she let Garrick lick her hands clean, washing them thoroughly afterwards with the sliver of soap that they had left on the kitchen sink.

She put the chicken in the roasting tray and placed it inside the oven. The fire was low, and she stoked it up just a little, knowing it would roast the chicken slowly and without burning so it would be done when they got back from town. There would be enough time to eat before Joshua and Ross went down to the beach, which they would no doubt be doing if a storm was coming.

Demelza fetched her shawl from where she had flung it across the back of one of the armchairs and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn’t own a bonnet, preferring to let her unruly mass of curls hang loose. She took down the heavy canvas bag from the hook next to the dresser, knowing that she would need it if they were going to buy things. Ross and Joshua did not have anything to actually do with keeping them fed or the kitchen stocked and quite frankly, she preferred it that way.

She did a quick stocktake of their supplies. There was a small terrace directly behind the walled in yard where they kept the chickens, and Demelza had planted beans and peas there where they could adhere to the crumbling brickwork. But the soil wasn’t deep enough for root vegetables which is why they bought those from a neighbouring farmstead, along with milk and cream and cheese.

Once she was done, Demelza went across to the doorway that led out the other side of the tower and past the old stone chimney and crossed the terrace cut into the cliff side. She loved it and often went to sit on a blanket in the sun when the weather was fine and also to keep an ear on the men she worked for. It was not unusual for strange noises or clouds of smoke to emanate from the low, long building that was right at the edge of the terrace, almost hanging over the ocean. It had once housed offices and storerooms and quarters for the overseer, but now it was the workshop. Joshua had installed a bank of windows on the ocean side to flood the room with natural light when he’d originally had the buildings converted. The rusting hulk of the mine machinery which was originally housed in the building they now lived in, was lying to the side of the well-walked pathway and Demelza trailed her fingers over it as she always did when she walked past it.

She was a few feet from the door when she heard the bang and stood back from the doors as they were flung open and the two Poldarks barrelled out. She watched them dispassionately as the both stood doubled over and coughing violently. This was not an unusual event.  
‘What was it this time?’ she asked and they both one hand at her and she shook her head. ‘Ross, we must be off. There is plenty to do.’

‘I know.’ Ross replied, still coughing. ‘But I cannot do anything while I am not breathing.’ He straightened up and Demelza was amused to note that his face was a little sooty. Joshua, however seemed to have caught the worst of it. His face and clothes were dark with it. Demelza gave him an unimpressed look.

‘How on Earth am I going to get that lot clean?’ she asked, then heaved an annoyed sigh.

‘Too much mixture.’ Joshua choked and Ross nodded.

‘Next time let me do the measuring.’ he admonished and Joshua looked sheepish. ‘I told you, you were overdoing it.’

‘Perhaps a bit of prudence wouldn’t go amiss.’ Joshua said, also straightening up. ‘Demelza, my dear girl. Are you ready to leave?’

‘Yes.’ Demelza replied, rolling her eyes. ‘I did not come simply to watch you two try to blow yourselves up, as amusing as that is.’

‘Be off then.’ Joshua said with a wave of his hand. ‘Ross, be sure to be back before the weather sets in.’

‘I will.’ Ross said. ‘And you be sure to go and give Peggy a visit.’ Joshua didn’t reply. Instead he stomped back inside the open doorway. Fortunately the ominous cloud of smoke coming from it seemed to have dissipated.

‘You should wash your face.’ Demelza said, turning on her heel and walking away from Ross. ‘You look ridiculous.’

They walked back across the terrace together and Ross stopped at the well, hauling up a bucket of water and using his handkerchief to wipe his face clean. Demelza made a disgusted noise at the sight of yet another article of clothing she would have to clean and sat herself on the low wall. It was still fairly fine in spite of the fact that it was late September and she waited as Ross went inside to fetch his heavy coat. Like her, he despised hats and went about bareheaded and he came out, pulling his coat on and carrying his leather bag. He handed it to her and then went to saddle Seamus.

Demelza kicked her heels against the stone and looked down over the stretch of beach that ran below the mine. The sea was a deep blue-green and the sky above it was so clear it was almost crystalline. It seemed very hard to believe that there was a storm coming, but Ross was uncannily accurate when it came to predicting the weather and she often wondered if he had a little weather-witch magic himself. It wouldn’t be the first time someone outside a witches line developed the knack for it, not that she had ever wanted to. A witch’s life was a lonely, poor and sometimes dangerous one.

There was the clip of Seamus’ hooves as Ross led him from the shed they used as a stable, and Demelza hopped neatly off the wall. She handed his bag back and Ross slung it across his body then mounted up and held a hand down to her. Demelza took it and he pulled her up easily, settling her across the saddle and his legs so she was comfortable. Seamus was a broad horse and it was sometimes akin to riding a settee. 

‘Will it blow furiously tonight?’ she asked and he gathered the reins and kicked Seamus into a walk.

‘I am of the mind that it shall.’ he replied. ‘I hope so.’

‘And you’ve fixed the problems with the apparatus?’ she asked, her voice a little doubtful. Ross nodded.

‘To the best of my ability.’ he said. ‘We shall see soon enough.’ He pushed her hair out his face. ‘You really should tie it up, Dem.’

‘And you should cut yours.’ Demelza replied promptly. ‘Don’t you be lecturing me on how I wear my hair, Ross Poldark.’ She was rightly proud of her mane of copper curls and keeping it loose was the one vanity she afforded herself.

‘At least then I could see where in the hell we are going.’ Ross said, spitting out a stray strand that had flown into his mouth when the breeze caught it.

‘Fiddlesticks.’ Demelza retorted and he snorted in irritation. She smiled. Needling Ross was one of her chief delights in life.

The pathway led up from the buildings to the headland that surrounded what was left of the once proud Poldark heritage. From here, Joshua’s land stretched one hundred acres from east to west, with the coast on both sides. Fletcher, the only freehold farmer left in the immediate surrounds, leased the headland from him to feed his sheep and cows. Most of it was paid in food.  
Demelza looked out over the sea as they rode along the track that would lead them downhill and to the edge of the farmstead. She was convinced that this was by far the most beautiful place on earth. Seamus ambled along, his rolling gait like riding a ship in full sail. She let her mind wander, daydreaming about nothing in particular. The noises of nature and the intermittent spitting of hair from Ross were the only things that broke her reverie.

Eventually they rode past the long stone wall that ran the length of the Fletcher’s farm yard, but they did not stop. It was more practical to get what they needed on the way back, especially it that included a chicken. Seamus was a heavy cob, although he had fine lines and none of the feather of farm stock, and he was able to easily carry Ross and Demelza and whatever supplies they purchased. 

Fletcher’s wife Clemmie was in the front yard hanging up bedsheets. She waved at them as they passed.

‘A good day to you both.’ she called and they replied in kind. Their relations with the Fletchers were good, based largely on a mutual hatred of Warleggan who owned fairly every farm in the district now. 

Once they were past the farm it was another six miles to the village. They spent most of it riding in silence, except for a spirited argument with regards to sugar. Finally they crested the hill in front of them and looked down over the village that was nestled in the hollow. That was when they saw that there was a pony and trap coming towards them.

‘Bother.’ Ross said. ‘It’s Francis.’ His voice was bitter and Demelza knew that he was pulling a face without even looking at him. ‘Just what I need. My beloved cousin and his wife.’

‘Do try and be civil.’ she said, turning to look at him. Ross’ face was a picture, eyebrows drawn down in the Poldark scowl and his hazel eyes stormy. He huffed and glared past her at the oncoming vehicle. 

As the vehicle drew close, Demelza put on her most dazzling smile. 

‘Good morning.’ she said cheerily. Francis, ever the polite one, raised his hat to her. Elizabeth gave her a look of barely concealed disdain.

‘Cousin.’ Francis said to Ross. He was a mild mannered man, and there was a hesitant note in his voice. ‘Miss Carne.’

‘Francis.’ Ross replied, voice flat, giving him a curt nod. ‘Mrs Poldark.’ Francis flushed at the distinct bite in Ross’ words but Elizabeth simply looked away. They stand-off continued until they had passed each other. Demelza craned her neck to watch the trap over his shoulder. Ross wrestled her back into a position that meant he could actually see the dirt road ahead.   
‘Did you see the look she gave me?’ Demelza’s voice was indignant. ‘Stuck up mare.’

‘She’s been looking at you like that for five years, Dem.’ Ross replied. ‘And you say that every time we run into them.’

‘Like she’s so much better than I am.’ Demelza muttered. ‘She barely even knows how to read.’ Ross looked at her, and then he smiled and Demelza instantly forgave him all his grumpiness that day. Ross Poldark had a smile like sunshine coming from behind a storm cloud. 

‘No.’ he agreed. ‘You are infinitely more clever.’

‘Of course I am.’ Demelza said.

They rode into the village and tongues immediately started wagging. Demelza didn’t care though. She was used to it by now. The gossip had started from the very minute Ross had hauled her onto his horse with him and carted her off to the tower. And the fact that she had been taken in by two men who were considered to be eccentric at best and somewhat touched at worst, certainly did them no favours.

And when she had gotten older and prettier, there were other rumours. Rumours about her and Ross, and how their relationship may not be strictly that of employer and employee. Not that Demelza considered herself an employee anyway, and she knew that Joshua and Ross did not see her that way either. But the fact remained that she lived in questionable circumstances with a man who was of age enough for her who had once been the district’s most eligible bachelor. And his dark good looks still meant that there were many young women in the village that would have been more than happy to give him a tumble, reduced circumstances or no. But she also knew that he was not interested, not even in her despite all the gossip that jealous mouths spread. 

To her it was truly laughable. Ross was no more interested in her than she was in him. And while she had never spoken openly of the fact that her heart beat faster to the step of dainty feet and a pretty pair of sloping shoulders it was written on her face for those who knew her to see. But Ross and Joshua had never pressed her on why the shop girl with the merry green eyes made her blush so badly when they went to buy tea and sugar. They were kind enough to accept her as she was, although Ross was prone to teasing her when she fell over her words. It was part of the dance they did as siblings, for that was truly what they were. 

But then again, they also like riling up the small minded people they encountered in the village.

They got to the general store and Ross dismounted then held out his arms to her. Demelza went to him, allowing him to help her down from Seamus. 

‘I shall be at the grocer and then I must go to a few other places.’ she said, smoothing her dress. ‘You will come for me later?’ Ross nodded. Then he noticed a pair of older women coming out of the shop door behind Demelza and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. Instantly the whispering reached almost fever pitch. Demelza looked behind her and then rolled her eyes at him. Ross gave her a wicked smile and climbed back on Seamus.

‘An hour.’ he said, kicked Seamus into a trot and headed down the road. Demelza watched him go and then braced herself. Taking a deep breath, she went into the shop. The interior was cluttered, the shelves full of tins and jars and packets. Demelza had a strict shopping list and she dug it from her pocket, along with her money purse. Joshua and Ross did not make enough money to make them well off by any stretch of the imagination, but it was enough to keep them fed. And any and all money that came in was handed over to her for the running of the house. She knew that was yet another reason people looked at her askance, but Joshua trusted her with his money for she had far more sense in dealing with it than either he or Ross did. She scanned the shelves and then bit her lip as her eyes fell on the object of her as yet undeclared affections. 

Belinda Hart, the grocer’s daughter. 

Demelza felt her heart pick up as she took in Belinda’s pretty heart-shaped face. She was a sweet looking girl with clear skin, thick auburn hair that was perfectly and fashionably straight and shiny as conker. Added to that were clear green eyes and a mouth that seemed to have been made for kissing. That last thought made Demelza blush something fierce. Then Belinda turned and saw her, smiling that beautiful smile that showed the gap between her front teeth and Demelza felt her stomach to a flip.

‘Hello.’ Belinda said. ‘You’re early.’ For a moment Demelza was confused. 

‘Early?’ she said and Belinda giggled. 

‘It’s only the third.’ she said and when Demelza frowned, pointed at the calendar hanging up behind her. ‘You normally don’t come till the fifth.’ 

‘Oh.’ Demelza did an internal jump at the fact that belinda knew her comings and goings. ‘well, I was out of sugar.’ 

‘I’ll bet those Poldark men consume it by the ton.’ Belinda said with a smile. She had moved so she was standing opposite Demelza, her hands resting on the counter. They were slender and pale and Demelza’s gaze was drawn to them. They were beautiful and so unlike her square, strong ones. She hated her mannish hands, even if it meant she could wear Ross’ old gloves. 

‘They most certainly do.’ she replied. ‘I’ll take a pound of white and one of brown.’ Belinda nodded and weighed the sugar out. 

‘Anything else?’ she asked. 

**********

Ross road Seamus up the short drive to the vicar’s house. The Reverend Elliot Sanderson had been along a week previously, watch in one hand and bible in the other. he was well versed enough with the Poldarks though to know that only one would be of interest, but he was a kindly man and one of the few people in the district not to turn his back on Joshua when he’d fallen into reduced circumstances.

He got to the front of the house and dismounted, tying Seamus to the ring set into the brick wall for that purpose and then going to the door and knocking. There was a moment and then the door was opened by the vicar’s sour-faced housekeeper. She ran a critical eye over Ross and he looked back at her steadily. Then she stepped aside without saying anything and Ross went inside. 

Elliot was in the drawing room, bible open on his lap and napping in a sunbeam that was coming through the window. Ross gave the door a light rap with his knuckles and Elliot jolted awake. He blinked owlishly and then put his glasses on and peered at Ross.

‘Ross.’ he said and beckoned. ‘Come in, boy.’ Ross went into the room, smiling at him. 

‘You do know I haven’t been a boy for some seven years now.’ he said and Elliot dismissed his words with an airy gesture. 

‘I baptised you, Ross Poldark. You will always be a boy as far as I am concerned.’ Elliot gestured to the armchair next to him and Ross sat. ‘Tea?’

‘I wouldn’t say no.’ Ross said and Elliot reached for a small brass bell on the low table next to him. He rang it and then winked at Ross. ‘Evans hates this infernal bell. It’s one of the reasons I use it.’ He looked up as the aforementioned housekeeper entered the room, an exasperated look on her face. ‘Evans. Tea.’ Evans glared as if she had just been commanded to slay the Nymean Lion and stalked off again. Evans chuckled to himself. Then he fixed his shrewd grey eyes on Ross. ‘Is it fixed.’ Ross smiled and dug in his bag, taking out an oilcloth wrapped bundle. 

‘As good as new.’ he said, handing it to Elliot. ‘In fact it is actually a little better, I’ll think you’ll find.’ Elliot raise the watch to his ear, listening carefully. Then he nodded. 

‘All in order.’ he said. ‘And the time?’ Ross returned his look.

‘You’ll see for yourself.’ he said. There was a clink of crockery as Evans re-entered with a tea tray. She set it down and stalked off again.

‘She certainly knows how to make an entrance. And an exit for that matter.’ Ross said. Elliot snorted as he poured out their tea and handed Ross his. 

‘She is an odious creature but I am in thrall to her mutton stew and sponge cake.’ he said. ‘I am a victim of my own vices.’ Ross leaned over and added sugar to his tea.

‘At least she doesn’t argue back.’ he replied and Elliot laughed, a gruff short barking sound.

‘Demelza is not, strictly speaking, a housekeeper.’ he said. ‘Joshua was always soft hearted. He treated her the same as he treated you.’

‘I never once asked for nor wanted a sister.’ Ross grumbled. ‘And yet I was lumped with one all the same.’

‘Now that’s interesting.’ Elliot replied, sipping his tea. ‘For I do believe it was you who claimed her. Joshua merely took her in.’ His eyes twinkled. ‘How is the dear child?’

‘Belligerent as usual.’ Ross said. Then he smiled. ‘But we would not exchange her.’ 

‘Did you leave her in town?’ Elliot asked and Ross hummed assent. ‘That was a pity. I should have told you to bring her along. You know that Evans is convinced that she is a witch.’

‘It must be the hair.’ Ross said. ‘Although I can assure you that she is not a witch.’

‘No.’ Elliot mused. ‘Not like some.’ He sighed. ‘I went to see Peggy not three days ago. We had tea, started arguing about the inclement nature of man and then she threw the Farmer’s Almanac at me.’ Ross huffed a laugh. It was a mystery to the entire district why a man of the cloth and the weather-witch were friends, but Ross thought it rather fitting.

‘Father is heading over there this afternoon. I told him we needed a fixed reading on this weather situation.’ he said and Elliot raised his massive eyebrows. 

‘A wise thing to do.’ he said. ‘Although, Peggy seems to think that you are as accurate as she is at predicting the weather and would be even more so if you stopped relying on your instruments and trusted your instincts more.’

‘I am not a weather-witch, Elliot.’ Ross said firmly. ‘I do not have anything like the skill she does. If I did I would be able to track storms all the time.’

‘You only believe that because Joshua is so scientifically inclined. But never let it be said that magic and science cannot work together, anymore than science and religion cannot be happily harmonised.’ Ross laughed openly at this.

‘You know, they would have burnt you at the stake for saying that not too long ago.’ he said and Elliot snorted in derision.

‘Ignorance is as rampant now as it was when I was a boy.’ he said. ‘But that doesn’t not mean I have to partake of that particular branch of madness. The bard knew what he was talking about.’ He gave Ross a stern look over his glasses. ‘You shouldn’t ignore a gift simply because it does not align with your philosophy.’

‘It doesn’t align with yours either.’ Ross pointed out.

‘Touché, my lad.’ Elliot replied.

************

Joshua walked along the beach, idly turning over interesting pieces of flotsam with his walking stick. Garrick padded at his heels, his nose skirting along the waterline. They were on their way to Peggy’s cave and he was taking the opportunity to have a good look at the sky while he was in transit. 

The beach itself was a mixture of clean pale sand and rocky outcrops that ran from below the cliffs and punctuated the beach at several points. The formations at the foot of the cliffs contained several deep pools that he and Ross used as an impromptu bath. They much preferred to swim than to spend any time in the alum tub that Demelza used. He had taught Ross to swim when he was little and they both enjoyed the sea water and were mostly inured to the cold, taking to the waves even in winter. 

This morning the sea was a beautiful deep green, but Joshua knew better than to think that it would remain that way for long. He trusted Ross’ uncanny ability to know when storms were coming, and if he said it was so then Joshua knew that would be in for just the right conditions that night. Of course he never said this to his son. Ross was not keen on the idea that his notions came from anything more than his instruments and his intuition but Joshua knew better. Peggy had assured him that, had he been a little younger, he would have made a fine apprentice. Of course this was all too little too late, as far as he was concerned. He had raised Ross without the slightest consideration for his son being magical in any way at all. Besides, it would have been a terrible scandal for a Poldark to be declared a witch, even a weather-witch. Being the son of a failure was burden enough to bear.

Garrick barked once and startled Joshua out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a figure coming along the beach towards them. The sun glinted off hair that was a rich deep bronze. Joshua knew without having to squint that it was Peggy. She was the only other person that walked this beach. 

‘Hello.’ he called and she raised her hand in greeting. They were only a hundred yards or so from each other now, and Joshua quickened his pace, a pleasant sense of anticipation in his stomach. He had known Peggy since she had come to Zennor, a beautiful slip of a thing with the power to read the weather as easily as reading a book. Once her kind were valued in Cornwall, as essential a tool for fishermen and sailors as a compass, although weather-witches seldom went to sea themselves. But now, with the Church coming down hard on those things they deemed un-Christian, her skills had been replaced by prayer services and blind faith. It was not without a sense of deep rooted cynicism that Joshua had noticed that the deaths of those that took to the sea for travel or commerce had rapidly increased. The Church did not seem to have any problem with that he noted. It did make for some every interesting discussions with himself and Elliot.

‘Joshua.’ Peggy’s eyes were sparkling just as brightly as the sea behind her and they were the same beautiful grey-green colour. Like Demelza, she wore her hair loose and it rippled in great stands down her back and over her shoulders. But the rest of her clothes were as unorthodox as she was, for she preferred men’s attire. Today she was wearing a pair of workmen’s trousers, tied at the waist with a length of cord. Her shirt was a billowy affair of undyed linen under a tweed waistcoat and she wore a heavy oilskin jacket over it. Her only real concession to femininity was a brightly coloured scarf that held her hair out of her face. She was carrying a wicker basket that was full of seaweed and mussels. ‘I was expecting you earlier.’ 

Joshua did not ask her how she knew he’d be coming. Forecasting the weather was not Peggy’s only gift, and he knew she read the portents in the fisherman’s float she kept on her table in what she grandly called her ‘salon’. 

‘I was delayed by a small set-back.’ he replied and she gave a silvery laugh.

‘Set-back, indeed.’ she replied, her voice merry. ‘I saw the smoke from the other side of the beach. One of these days those wonderful eyebrows of yours are going to be burnt clean off.’ Joshua smiled at her and offered her his arm. Peggy took it and they turned back towards the cave. ‘Will you be out tonight?’

‘Ross said a storm is coming.’ Joshua said in reply. 

‘Aye, that there will.’ Peggy said. He face was serious as she looked at him. ‘Did Ross tell you that this morning?’ Joshua gave her a sidelong glance.

‘He did.’ he replied. ‘He said the glass was dropping quickly.’ Peggy looked thoughtful.

‘He’s getting stronger.’ she said. ‘Maybe I should speak to him about coming to spend some time with me.’

‘You know what he’ll say.’ Joshua replied. ‘He’s twenty-three, Peggy. Hardly a boy anymore.’

‘I know.’ she said. ‘But he won’t be able to ignore it much longer if the magic wants out. And a witch that ignores their nature is sure to come to a sticky end.’

‘Well, you’re welcome to try and convince him, but Ross is as stubborn as the day is long.’

‘Yes, I know.’ Peggy said. ‘Where on Earth do you think he got it from?’

‘I’m sure I have no idea.’ Joshua laughed.


	3. In which Ross is perpetually surprised, Joshua is jubilant and Peggy is amazed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm comes and some very interesting things happen.

The clouds were starting to pull in once Demelza was finished with her shopping. The canvas bag was at her feet, full of sugar and flour, tea and soap. They didn’t need much, but there were some things they had to buy. She looked up at the sky, feeling the change in temperature and smiled to herself. Ross had accurately predicted what was coming, just as he normally did. Demelza was the child of farmers, and her father had espoused the virtues of weather-witches to her often enough. He had said when he was a child, magic was so frequently seen as to be commonplace. There had been weather-witches, and diviners, hedge witches and healers by the score. But then industry had come and with it the workhouses and the church, waving its righteousness like a searing brand. And the witches had been targeted, run out of villages until there were only a few hardy souls who still dared to advertise themselves as such. 

Weather-witches had had such a high standing in Cornwall that no-one would dare to get rid of Peggy, but she certainly wasn’t popular. And that was undoubtedly one of the reasons that Ross’ obvious talents had been ignored. That and the fact that Joshua had his head so far down a test tube, it was a wonder that Ross had grown up as normally as he had.

A shadow fell across her and Demelza looked up at Ross sitting on Seamus and frowning down at her.

‘What on earth are you daydreaming about?’ he asked with a smile, then dismounted. Demelza got up and he came around Seamus to her, one hand on the cob’s rump so he wasn’t startled. He picked up the canvas bag, huffing at the weight of it. Demelza gave him a look. Ross smirked at her then moved to throw the bag across the back of the saddle, tying it down with a length of twine from his pocket. Then he turned to her with his hand outstretched. Demelza put her hands on her hips and played innocent. Ross heaved a sigh.

‘I know you got it.’ he said.

‘It’s a filthy habit, Ross.’ she replied. ‘It corrupts the lungs.’

‘And violet sweets rot your teeth.’ Ross retorted. ‘Now hand it over.’ Snorting, Demelza dug the tin of tobacco out of her pocket and gave it to him. ‘Thank you.’ He pocketed it and then lifted her up and put her on Seamus, then climbed up behind her.

They left the village and headed for the peninsula, and into the oncoming storm.

********

They got to the pathway down to the mine as it was starting to rain. By the time they were back at the yard, it had changed from a few spots to a steady downpour. Demelza slipped off Seamus, aided by Ross, and ran for the tower. She retrieved the umbrella from the cast iron stand next to the doorway and ran back out to take the provisions from Ross. Then she retreated inside while he took Seamus to the stable to be untacked and brushed down.

It was only when she got inside that she saw that she had an audience.

‘Hello, Peggy.’ she said brightly, happy to see the weather-witch. Peggy was the only other woman besides Ross’ cousin Verity who she counted as friends. All the others were too busy looking down their noses at her to be any fun. She liked Peggy’s free and easy way and her complete disregard for social convention. If she was any braver, she would happily discard her heavy dresses and go about in man’s attire like Peggy did, but her conservative working class upbringing during her formative years wouldn’t let her go that far.

‘Hello Demelza.’ Peggy got up and came to embrace her. Demelza allowed herself to enveloped. Peggy’s hugs were as warm as she was, and Demelza had been grateful for them ever since she came to live with the Poldarks, a substitute for the arms of her dead mother. ‘I took the chicken out. I hope you don’t mind.’

‘Not at all.’ Demelza said, untying her scarf and hanging it up. Garrick padded over to her and she scratched his ears and face. Joshua had risen from his seat and hauled the canvas bag onto the table and Demelza started unpacking their supplies, directing him to where he needed to put things. ‘Are you making laver bread?’

‘I am.’ Peggy nodded to a pot on the range. The door opened and Ross came in, his dark hair wet from the rain. He shook like a dog, and drops flew everywhere.

‘It’s fair coming down now.’ he said. ‘Oh, hello Peggy.’

‘It’s going to be a big one.’ Peggy said. ‘I feel the sea changing all the way down in my feet.’ She didn’t need to refer to anything. The look on Ross’ face told her well enough that he knew what she was talking about.

‘I wouldn’t know.’ he said carefully. Peggy gave him a look which told him she wasn’t having any of it.

‘You told Joshua the glass was falling this morning. You know it’s not nice to tell fibs.’ she said, sounding for all the world like an annoyed mother lecturing a small child. Ross snorted.

‘I’m not five, Peggy.’ he said. ‘And the glass had fallen.’

‘Not enough for you to know a storm was coming.’ Peggy said. She looked at him, her eyes piercing. Ross huffed.

‘If I said I woke up with tingling fingers, would you leave me in peace.’ Peggy raised her eyebrows at him.

‘How much tingling?’ she asked. Ross shrugged. ‘Ross…’

‘It woke me up.’ he finally admitted. ‘It’s getting stronger.’ Peggy tilted her head and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. ‘I do not need a sermon on what this may or may not signify, Peggy.’ Peggy gave him a penetrating look but then held up her hands.

‘I shall say nothing.’ she said. ‘At last not until after dinner for fear I may be uninvited.’

‘Nonsense.’ Joshua said. ‘Ross will bite his tongue.’

‘Of course, Father.’ Ross replied and gave Peggy a slightly mocking half-bow. ‘My apologies, Mistress Peggy.’ She snorted.

‘Cheeky beggar.’ she said.

**********

They ate dinner in a most uncivilised manner, much to Demelza’s continued distress. She had always been brought up to believe that people of the upper classes were well-bred and that this could be most easily witnessed in their manners at table. That belief, along with her long departed mother’s insistence that manners were the distinction of a lady, had been dispelled by service in the Poldark household, if that was what one could call it. It wasn’t that Joshua and Ross behaved in an unfitting manner, but that they simply had no truck with multiple settings of silverware or with keeping their elbows off the table. And more often than not, Demelza found herself chasing their bits of equipment off the tabletop, where it often ended up congregating.

The chicken was good, and Demelza enjoyed it immensely. Her family had not been able to afford much meat when she was a child, and so she always took the opportunity when it was presented. The laver bread was a delicious accompaniment as was the fresh loaf she’d purchased from the town baker. She did bake bread for them, but fine white flour was a luxury they didn’t really afford themselves and so she usually made dark bread. The stop at the Fletchers’ Farm on the way back had yielded fresh butter and a replacement hen. Milk and cream were brought up each day by the farmer’s son.

Demelza finished her beer and then stood and cleared the table. Unlike the rest of the Poldarks, they drank beer rather than wine as both Joshua and Ross preferred it. She had taken a while to get used to it, and now chose it over milk or cordial. Peggy of course could always be counted on to have a pint and was apparently blessed with a magnificent constitution for drink, if the tales from some of the farm labourers and miners that frequented the rougher taverns on the peninsula were to be believed.

‘Listen.’ Peggy said and tilted her head a little. ‘The wind is picking up.’

‘Time to go.’ Joshua said to Ross. ‘With any luck we should get some fine strikes.’ He got up from the table and Ross followed him. They took down their oilskins from the pegs in the wall and put them on. ‘We’ll be back with good news with any luck.’

Demelza and Peggy watched them go and exchanged a look.

‘I think I’ll go with them.’ Peggy said.

‘Take my oilskins.’ Demelza said. ‘You’ll need them out there.’

***********

Ross and Joshua did not go to the workshop. Instead they put their heads down and walked against the wind to the far side of the terrace where the entrance to the now abandoned mine was. Before it had been open to all and sundry, but since they had built the apparatus for their experiments they had needed to lock the barred iron gate. What was down there in the darkness could be dangerous to the uninitiated.

Joshua took the key from his pocket and unlocked the heavy padlock, and then Ross drew the gate back. It protested as it always did, but the creak was hard to discern in the sound of the wind. They went inside. Joshua took some matches from his pocket and lit the hurricane lamp that hung from a hook embedded in the wall. Ross was about to pull the gate shut behind him when he heard Peggy call from across the terrace. He waited until she got to them, now well-protected from the weather as they were by the heavy waterproof coat and hat Demelza had lent her and he ushered her inside.

‘Did she tell you to come and look after us?’ he asked and Peggy shook her head.

‘I am concerned for more than you two playing around with a storm, Ross.’ she said and his brows drew down.

‘It is nothing.’ he hissed at her.

‘It is not nothing.’ Peggy hissed back. ‘And if my fears are correct you will be glad to have me along.’ She stepped past him and followed Joshua down into the darkness. Ross huffed in annoyance and locked the gate.

He went down the stone stairs, taking care not to slip on the gathered rainwater. The steps descended in shallow increments down into the mine for a distance of about fifty feet. Up ahead the soft glow of the hurricane lamp signalled the movement of his father and Peggy up ahead of him. It also meant that Ross could follow at a distance and collect his thoughts.

He knew well enough what magic meant. It meant isolation and eventual ruin. Peggy was lucky. She’d landed on Poldark turf and Joshua had been more than happy to give her the run of the network of caves at the end of the beach. The whole cove fell well within their lands and while Joshua held the deed, there was nothing anyone from the town could do about her being there. Not only that, but Elliot had a live and let live attitude to both science and magic that allowed for a peaceful co-existence. Even so, Ross knew that magic was not something that ran in his family line. No Poldark had ever shown the slightest inclination towards it. Joshua was about as unmagical as he could possibly be, putting his faith in science instead. It was probably why he’d missed the signs in Ross.

Ross had known he was different since he was a child. It was one of the reasons he’d liked to be out of the house as much as he had, feeling far more at home in the fields and one the beaches than he ever had in a house or mine. He’d always known when to come inside though because the rain was coming or which mornings would be clear and bright and meant he could run down to the beach to go hunt for crabs in the rock pools. It had only been noted when Peggy had turned up, roughly the same time as Demelza five years before.

She had seen what he was straight away. And it would seem that being in close proximity to another weather-witch, which is what he seemed to have been diagnosed as, had set off his powers which appeared to have been in a state of semi-dormancy. The last five years had seen them getting stronger and stronger. Now he not only was able to feel rain coming or if it would be fair weather. Now he could tell anyone who wished to listen exactly what the weather would be the following day. He could feel storms coming days in advance. In fact, the tingling in his fingers which preceded a storm had started three days before. 

He’d learned to hide it well, and not even Peggy had been able to tell just how strong it was. But he was feeling something else tonight, and it wasn’t something he’d felt before. It had started when he was having tea with Elliot, with the smell somewhat akin to the clean sting of sodium chloride on his tongue. It was very odd and Ross wasn’t happy with it at all. Not even dinner had taken it away. It was still there now, and he was sorely tempted to have a cigarette and see if his mouth would still be tainted afterwards.

‘Ross!’ his father’s voice floated up the passageway to him. ‘Stop dawdling!’ Ross hurried down after them.

The passageway branched into three. Two would take someone deep into the mines themselves, a maze of passageways and perilous drops that were best avoided. The third led down, deep into the rock and out into a large natural cavern that provided a safe harbour for their boat. A rock quay had been cut out of it many years before and it provided shelter from the fierce storms. It also kept their apparatus safe. But being so deep made the staircase very dark. Ross knew that once they had successfully conducted their tests and proven their alloy was able to catch and store electricity that one of the first things they would be doing was putting lights into the mine.

He came out onto the stone quay. Joshua and Peggy were already in the dinghy, and Ross went to cast off the lines. The waves inside the cavern were choppy and Ross could see the water level had risen. The wind was also blowing strongly and there would be no chance to raise the sail, so it would be heavy work rowing through the water to the platform. Joshua already had the apparatus in the dinghy, so Ross cast off the stern line and got in, taking a moment to find his balance.

They rowed out, he and Joshua doing the heavy work. Peggy was smoothing the way as much as she could, but Ross knew that she was finding it heavy going as well. He could feel the growing power in the storm, and the rain was pelting down now. The wind had also picked up and the waves made the dinghy pitch and yaw as they rowed the short distance to the platform they had erected in the bay. It was built of wood and very solid with pilings sunk into the bed of the bay and anchored with heavy rock from the mine’s spoil heap. Joshua had spent a pretty penny getting labourers to work on different parts of it. The pilings led up to the exposed platform and the wooden cradle that held the apparatus in place. There was enough space for them to stand around the cradle with a wooden guard rail running around the outside. It had been very expensive to build as all the parts of the platform had to be non-conductive, which meant wooden dowels to hold everything in place. Thankfully, the wood swelled even further with the sea water and so the joints were all set and secure. 

They got to the base of the platform and the small pontoon that they used to secure the dinghy. Ross was out first, jumping across. He skidded a little on the pontoon, but managed to right himself quickly enough to catch and secure the two lines. He reached out to Peggy and helped her out, then waited for Joshua to pick up the first part of the apparatus. It was the one arm of the suspension bracket and he handed it off to Peggy. She got it under one arm and started heading up the stairs to the platform. The wind was swirling around them, but not touching them too badly and Ross could feel the power surging out of Peggy to keep the wind at bay. She could do nothing about the rain though. Ross looked back at Joshua and Joshua handed him the second arm, then the base of the apparatus. Ross placed both down on the pontoon then helped Joshua out of the dinghy. They each picked up a piece and started climbing the stairs.

At the top of the platform, Peggy was already waiting. She had placed the arm of the apparatus into the cradle, slotting it into the carved slot that would hold it upright. Ross unwrapped the other arm he was carrying from its heavy canvas covering and slotted it in. Joshua had the base and Ross helped him lift it up and over the two arms, the fittings at the two ends going around the base of the arms and holding it in place. This would complete the circuit. The arms and base themselves were a copper core plated with silver (the tea service). The only thing left was to put the conductor tube in place.

This was the most important part. The thing they had been working on since Joshua had come up with his idea. Electricity had always held a fascination for his father, but it was Joshua’s notion that they could capture and use the most powerful form of natural electricity in nature that had led them to this moment. All those people who would benefit, Joshua said. People would have access to a source of electricity that was more powerful than anything that could be produced in the giant generators of power stations. Natural electricity that would be easy to process, store and use.

They had been working on the alloy for months. There had been several attempts and none of these had worked. They had tried all the common metals, until one night when Joshua had brought out a strange nugget of blue-green metal. Ross had never seen it before. It had been enormous, about the size of a head of cabbage. Joshua had explained that it had come from their mine, and that it had been given to his grandfather.

Ross had had his doubts but they were short on money to keep buying metals to experiment with, so they had started experimenting with it. The first results had been promising. The metals conductive properties had been extraordinary, but it was a little unstable when heated to such high temperatures. At one point they had had to rebuild the whole one side of the workshop. So then they had mixed it with what was left of their stores of metal. And the slender rod that was now housed on the heavy glass tube that Joshua was carrying in the leather bag across his body was the culmination of that process.

It was this tube that Joshua now took out. It was carefully wrapped and Ross held it for him while Joshua undid the ties that kept the leather tube secure and removed the protective layers of fabric and the final layer of thick chamois leather. Then he lifted the tube and lowered it so the exposed ends of the rod were in contact with the metal of the arms, screwing it into place. The ends of the rods would create the contact points for the lighting to strike. The conductive property of their alloy would hopefully draw in the lightning.

‘That should do it.’ Joshua shouted to Ross. He turned to Peggy. ‘You can go back down and let the wind back in.’ She nodded and started back down the steps, and as she left the platform she took the bubble of weather calming with her and the wind picked up dramatically. She would go and take shelter in the small cabin, which was really only a tiny room with a wooden locker bench running against the wall. It was enough for them to sit in and keep out the worst of the storm while they waited for the lightning strikes.

Ross looked up at the sky. The clouds had changed again from the thick bunch masses to something more curdled, and he could feel the electricity in the air to the point where it felt like his hair was standing on end. Not only that but the smell had sharpened considerably and the tingling in his fingers was not only back but almost painful.

‘We should go in, Ross.’ Joshua called to him from the other side and he nodded. They both made their way down the steps, careful to tread slowly in the dark and wet. Once inside the little cabin, they pushed their hoods back and sat on the locker. Peggy had hung the lamp from the ceiling and was watching Ross intently. He met her eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. He did not want nor need her to start telling him what he was feeling.

‘It’s coming in fast now.’ She said and Joshua took a seat opposite her and wiped his wet face with his only slightly drier handkerchief.

‘That it is.’ he said. He looked at Ross. ‘Can you tell how long we’ll have to wait.’

‘Why don’t you ask Peggy?’ Ross said, a little more curtly than he’d intended. He was feeling extremely out of himself and folded his hands in his lap to stop them from twitching. ‘She’s the weather-witch.’ They looked at each other, father and son taking each other’s measure. Then Joshua turned to Peggy. She shrugged.

‘I’m a sea-witch, Joshua.’ she said. ‘Ask me about the trade winds or the time the tide will come in. But don’t ask me about when lightning is going to hit or how fierce the storm will be. That’s not my province.’ They both turned back to Ross. He frowned at them.

‘It’s close.’ he finally said, albeit with reluctance.

‘The tingling is back?’ Peggy asked and he nodded. She held out one hand and Ross sighed before placing his hand in hers. Peggy looked slightly alarmed.

‘I think you need to back aloft.’ she said, her voice stern. Joshua watched the interchange with interest. ‘We can go together, if you like.’

‘Why?’ Ross asked.

‘Humour me, Ross.’ Peggy said. Ross glared at her, but her green eyes held his gaze. There was a noticeable tension between them until finally Ross threw up his hands.

‘If I do and nothing happens will you let it be?’ he asked. ‘No more dropped hints, no more suggestions as to what I should be doing with this…thing I possess?’

‘The magic will out.’ Peggy said stubbornly. ‘Whether you want it to or not. Wouldn’t you rather have control of it than hurt someone?’

‘Who could I possibly hurt?’ Ross asked, his voice heavy with frustration. ‘It’s not like people depend on my magic to sail safely. I can’t even feel the sea.’

‘No, but you feel rain and wind and storms.’ Peggy countered. ‘And yet you think that you would not be able to help anyone. And that’s not all you can feel, Ross Poldark.’ Her eyes were blazing angrily as she said the last words, and Ross was taken aback. He’d never been on the receiving end of Peggy’s anger before, not even once. He got up and she followed.

They went back out onto the steps. The wind was howling now, the rain hitting hard enough to hurt. Peggy looked over the railing down at the sea, whipped up into waves that broke over the pontoon and lashed the side if the dinghy, but it was secure in its place below the pilings. They made their way up the steps to the platform.

‘And now?’ Ross shouted at her over the wind and rain. ‘What exactly would you have me do?’

‘Your hands?’ Peggy shouted back. ‘What do you feel?’ Ross looked down at them. The tingling was almost a burning sensation now and he clenched them into fists.

‘They’re burning.’ he replied and Peggy nodded, one hand on her head to hold the hood of her oilskins down.

‘Hold them up.’ she instructed and Ross thought for a moment that he had misheard her. But then she gestured for him to do so and he was at a loss as to why she wanted him to do that.

‘What on Earth for?’ he shouted.

‘Just do it!’ she shouted and Ross held out both hands and then lifted them above his head.

‘I don’t know what you wish to accomplish by this!’ he shouted, and then looked up as a blinding flash of light broke through the darkness and struck the sea not one hundred yards from the platform.

‘My God.’ Peggy said, but her words were whipped away as soon as she said them. Ross could see the look of amazement on her face but then she seemed to get control of herself. ‘Quickly, put your hands on the base!’

‘Are you mad?’ he shouted. ‘I’ll be electrocuted!’

‘Trust me, Ross!’ she shouted. ‘Just do it!’ There was a desperate note in her voice and Ross went forward. He couldn’t believe he was about to do what she had told him to, but he reached forward and place his hands flat on the metal base of the apparatus. Almost instantly the burning subsided and was replaced by a deep vibration, almost like putting his hands on the belly of a purring cat.

‘And now?’ Peggy shouted.

‘It’s gone.’ he shouted back. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘I think I do.’ she replied. ‘Just wait.’ They stood like that, and it seemed to Ross that his fingers were warming up. They had been cold and stiff from rowing across in the rain and wind, but now they were starting to feel as if he had them in a basin of pleasantly warm water.

‘Peggy?’ he shouted. ‘Something’s…’

He didn’t get to finish the sentence. The next flash of lightning was so bright it lit up the entire bay, and Ross could clearly see the look of awe on Peggy’s face. The next thing he knew it was upon them, the lightning striking the two points of contact on the alloy rod. Instinctively Ross shut his eyes and waited for the feeling of being shocked. It had happened to him a couple of times before, but it had never been severe, most fortunately for him. This was completely different though and it could easily kill him.

He was greatly surprised to find it didn’t.

The flash died away and the roll of thunder washed over him immediately after, the sound so loud that it deafened Ross momentarily. He opened his eyes and took in two things: firstly the look of complete and utter delight and astonishment on Peggy’s face and the tube in front of him which was filled with an ethereal light, the same shade of blue green as the alloy.

It took him several moments to comprehend what he was looking at, but when he did all else fell away and he was filled with jubilation.

‘My God.’ he said, although he couldn’t even hear himself speak. ‘It worked.’ He looked across at Peggy, who was still staring at him. ‘It bloody worked!’ He didn’t wait, just leaped away and down the stairs, almost falling over in his haste and shouting for Joshua. When he got there, he stuck his head inside the cabin and smiled at his father who was already on his feet, having heard Ross shouting as he came down the steps.

‘Is it?’ Joshua asked, his face alight with expectation. Ross laughed.

‘It is.’ he replied. ‘Come and see.’ He led Joshua back up the steps and heard his father yell in triumph when he saw the tube glowing.

‘Oh my boy!’ he shouted, grabbing Ross by the upper arms and shaking him. ‘We’ve done it!’

They waited out the rest of the storm in the cabin. Ross and Joshua were talking a mile a minute, their feverish excitement meaning that they could barely even speak to Peggy, who had sunk into silence and was simply watching them.

‘This will revolutionise everything!’ Joshua was waving his hands. ‘Can you imagine it, Ross? Being able to store this amount of power would mean being able to give the entire village electricity.’

‘It is very exciting.’ Ross replied. He loved to see his father like this, Joshua’ s near black eyes were sparkling and his face was flushed and lit by an almost boyish smile. It was so easy for Peggy to see the resemblance between them.

‘Once the storm has died down, we’ll retrieve the tube and see how we can extract the power from the alloy. I think something small should do it.’ Ross said. He had stripped off his oilskin and was now wrapped in one of the thick felt blankets that were kept in the lockers.

‘That will not be as soon as you think.’ Peggy said and they both stopped talking and looked at her. It was the first thing that she’d said since she’d come down into the cabin with them.

‘Why not?’ Joshua said but she didn’t answer. ‘Well, never mind. It won’t be the first time we’ve had to camp here overnight.’

*********

Ross awoke at what seemed like dawn. The lamp had long since burned out and when he opened the door of the cabin he saw that the day was clear and bright, if a little chilly. He looked back inside at Joshua and Peggy who were still stretched out asleep on the lockers. Then we stepped into the light and walked up the steps.

The tube was still in place, as they had fallen asleep before the storm had blown itself out. The light inside was just as bright as it had been when the lightning struck. Ross was dumbfounded. Not only had they managed to capture the charge but it seemed to be holding. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and a deep urge came over him to touch the tube, something Joshua had insisted they never do because of transmitted heat. But when Ross held his hand over the tube, he didn’t feel anything except that strange thrumming he’d felt the night before. He placed his hand on it and found the glass to be cool. That made him even happier. It meant the alloy was stable.

He lifted the tube from the arms and carried it very carefully down into the cabin. Joshua stirred and opened his eyes as Ross came in.

‘It’s holding?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Not only that.’ he said with a grin and waited for his father to wake up properly and notice. It took a moment but then Joshua’s eyes widened and he sat up abruptly.

‘It’s cool.’ he said and Ross went over and placed the tube into his waiting hands.

‘Perfectly cool.’ he said. He watched as Joshua carefully wrapped the jar in the soft leather and thick cotton cloth and then placed it carefully in the rigid leather tube they’d made to fit it. Peggy at up, having been woken by their conversation.

‘Everything worked?’ she asked.

‘Perfectly.’ Joshua said smiling at her.

They left the cabin after dismantling the rest of the apparatus and rowed back across not the now calm bay. Once in the cabin, Ross left Joshua and Peggy to go up the stairs and to the tower while he secured the dinghy. They disappeared from view and Ross took his time to tie the two lines and then stretched, his joints straining from an uncomfortable night spent lying on the locker. Still, he mused, it was worth any amount of discomfort to know they had succeeded in their endeavour. His happiness at their success was enough to mitigate the strange way in which the lightning had struck, something neither he nor Peggy had elaborated on. And fortunately, Joshua had been too excited to ask.

Ross walked along the quay to the cavern’s edge. There was a narrow ledge of rock that allowed someone to scramble out onto the rocks beyond were the pools were collected. These weren’t the easily accessible flat pools of the other side where he and Joshua preferred to bathe. These were rockier and deeper, with one very large pool closest to the water’s edge. But they were well sheltered and Ross did like to go out and sit smoking on the rocks while he looked at the platform and pondered things.

He made the small jump across from ledge to rock and then went out of the cavern, being very careful not to fall. His hobnailed boots were scuffed on the soles and gripped reasonably well, but it still paid to be cautious. He climbed over the rocks, heading to one in particular that had a depression at the top that was particularly comfortable for sitting.

Once he got there though, Ross saw that the depression was still full of water and huffed in annoyance. Then he spotted another rock further down that he occasionally sat on. It was far lower and bordering the very large pool. He climbed down and walked across the flat rocky shelf until he got to the rock and sat with his feet braced on another boulder. He dug his tobacco tin out his trouser pocket and opened it. He rolled his cigarette and retrieved the matches from his shirt pocket, lighting the cigarette and blowing a thin stream of smoke into the air which was rich with salt.

It was going to be a beautiful day. Ross could feel it deep down inside him. That, and the success from the previous night, had put him in a marvellous mood and he started to look forward to a good breakfast and a well-deserved day off to sleep. He leaned back on one hand and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face. The sound of water splashing briefly caught his attention, but Ross ignored it in favour of absorbing the warmth. It was only when a much larger splash occurred that Ross opened his eyes. He looked down into the rock pool, seeing only the varying shades of water. Then a quick flicker of movement caught his eye.

He stood up, discarding his cigarette and edging forward to peer into the depths. He’d swum in this pool before and fished spider crabs from its depths for dinner, but had never encountered anything larger than the tidal fish. He saw something moving again and stepped back involuntarily. Whatever was in the bottom of the pool was big.

Filled with curiosity, Ross got to his knees and leaned out as far as he could over the edge to see what it was. In hindsight that probably wasn’t the best or brightest thing he could do. He peered into the water and then all of a sudden something shot to the surface and Ross was so surprised that he tried to scramble to his feet, overbalanced and fell head first into the pool.

He surfaced cursing and spitting water. Most fortunately his watch was up in his room and his tobacco tin was still sitting on the rock, otherwise his good mood for the day would have certainly been ruined. But his next thought, as he felt a rush of water around his legs, was what exactly was in the water with him. It was clearly too large to be a fish, and too agile to be a shark and dolphins had never become stranded in a rock pool to his knowledge. He took a deep breath and ducked under the water, opening his eyes and looking through the crystalline blue. There was nothing. He surfaced, treading water as he looked around. Then he felt a strange prickling feeling at the back of his neck and whirled around in the water.

What he saw defied all logic.

A pair of eyes as blue as the water they swam in stared back at him. The face looked strangely ageless, but the skin was smooth like the skin of a boy. That was the first inkling he had that the creature was male, and it was confirmed when he looked down and saw the broad shoulders and defined chest. The hair was cut to the creature’s jaw and darkened by water. There was a light sprinkling of freckles on the golden skin, along the shoulders, cheekbones and across the bridge of the nose. Ross could feel the water swirling around him and looked down below the surface. A glint of scales made him gasp in surprise.

He’d heard of sirens. Everyone in Cornwall knew the legends and many a fisherman and naval man swore to hell and back that they were real. But none had ever been seen in either his or even Joshua’s lifetime, of that Ross was fairly certain. He certainly hadn’t expected to find one in their rock pool.

‘Where the bloody hell did you come from?’ he asked, and the creature frowned. Ross took in his features, the slightly overlong nose and full mouth. It suddenly struck him that it was an extraordinarily beautiful face. They looked at each other, and Ross felt like he was drowning in the hypnotic blue eyes. If it wasn’t for the creature’s soft breathing and the feel of the water moving around them, Ross would have been certain that he was hallucinating from fatigue. He pinched his arm nonetheless and winced at the pain. The siren tilted his head and gave Ross a quizzical look.

Ross was suddenly aware that his sodden clothing and boots were starting to weigh him down and swam to the edge of the pool. He hauled himself out and noticed that the siren had followed him. He had a pleading look on his face and Ross was confused. Then the siren looked back over his shoulder towards the sea and back at Ross. His dark gold eyebrows lifted in silent question and Ross finally understood.

‘Are you trapped?’ he asked, as it dawned on him that what made this a fine place for crabs and to find trapped fish, was probably not a good place for a siren. ‘You can’t get out?’ The siren looked at him, showing no sign that he understood what Ross was saying. The pleading look was back, however.

Ross sighed. ‘It’s going to be tricky carrying you out of here. That’s the only feasible way to do it.’ He said. ‘I just hope you don’t try to drown me. That’s what you lot are supposed to do.’ The siren watched him as he got to his feet and walked back to the rock he’d been sitting on and then unlaced his boots. Ross pulled them off and then took off his socks and spread them to dry. He stripped off his waistcoat and shirt next, but left his trousers on. They were already wet and the idea of brushing nether regions with a mythical sea creature made him feel a little…odd.

The siren seemed to realise what he was doing, and when Ross slipped back into the water, he circled him with lazy flips of his tail, the shimmering fins breaking the water. Ross could see he was scaled like an ocean fish, his tail a deep turquoise overlaid with a gold sheen. It was quite lovely.

‘I need to carry you out.’ he said to the siren, swimming across the pool. ‘It’s shallower on the seaward side.’ The siren followed him and when Ross got to the other side, the siren moved around him. Ross was a little envious of his effortless grace in the water. He was an excellent swimmer himself, but he tended to splash a bit. He had made it into the shallower part though and could get his feet under him, sand crunching under his bare toes. ‘Now how am I going to do this? I could put you over my shoulder, I suppose. The rocks are quite easy to step on here.’ He stopped as he felt a tentative touch on his arm and turned quickly. Unfortunately this spooked the siren, who immediately disappeared under the water. Ross sighed.

‘Skittish thing.’ he said and then couldn’t help smiling at the ludicrous nature of the situation he had found himself in. At a loss he reached out and patted the surface of the water. ‘Come along now. I don’t have all morning.’ There was a noise behind him and Ross waited this time until the siren drifted into his line of sight. He was much closer now and Ross could see that his hair was actually dark gold like his eyebrows. He gave the creature what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

‘I’m not going to hurt you.’ he said as soothingly as he could. ‘But I will need to carry you if you wish to get out of the pool. Otherwise you may be in for a wait in the tide is to come in and carry you off.’ To his amazement the creature seemed to consider this and then gave him a dazzling smile, showing off perfectly even white teeth and a deep pair of dimples. ‘All right. I’m going to take that as consent.’ Feeling a little silly, Ross opened his arms. ‘I can duck under the water and put you over my shoulder and then…’ He got no further for the siren swam right into his arms, and placed his own around Ross’ neck so their faces were only an inch apart.

Ross’ heart felt like it had stopped. He had only the most limited knowledge of intimate touches, his chaste kisses with Elizabeth and his own self-abuse not withstanding not that he would have ever admitted to either. The siren’s skin was soft and smooth as the inside of a shell, and he was surprisingly warm in the cold water of the pool. His lips were slightly parted and there was a ghost of salty breath over Ross’ mouth.

It had a most interesting effect.

Ross was not one to say that he preferred the company of either sex if he was being honest. He had found himself drawn to men as well as women on a few occasions so the fact that his body was responding in the manner it was didn’t surprise him. What did surprise him was the accompanying shortness of breath and the feeling of falling from a great height like jumping into the water from the cliffs. He wondered if he should disentangle the creature but the siren almost seemed to read his mind for he snuggled closer to Ross, arms tightening. Up close, Ross saw that the siren’s eyes seemed to shift in colour, from blue to green to grey and back again. They were mesmerising.

He tentatively put his arm around the creature and encountered a strong, solid body. Ross got his other arm under the creature’s tail, the scales smooth and slightly slimy like the body of a fish. It did make matters a little more difficult and he lifted the creature to him. Then the siren let his head drop against Ross’ shoulder, his wet hair soft against Ross’ skin.

Ross moved to the edge of the pool, the water level dropping as it got shallower. The weight of the siren got heavier in his arms, the weight of a solid young man. He wasn’t too heavy to carry, however, and Ross managed to get them both out the water, navigating the rocks carefully until he got over the ridge of rock to the seaward side. The whole time he was uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was breathing out of time, fighting the growing hardness in his trousers and trying desperately hard to ignore the warm breath on his neck and the wonderful sea water smell the siren exuded.

They got to the last line of rocks by the water and Ross stepped down enough to crouch and lower the siren into the water. The siren seemed to have other ideas and clung to Ross. Ross sighed and tried to ease the siren away from him, but the creature was having none of it. It meant that Ross had to climb down into the water which came to chest deep. Fortunately the bottom was solid enough for him to move away from the rocks, the siren still holding onto him.

‘Well, you should be able to swim clear of the bay from here.’ Ross said and now the siren did loosen his grip, slipping from Ross’ arms to bob in the water in front of him. Their eyes locked again and then the siren gave Ross another smile and disappeared below the water. A flicker of movement and a shimmer of scales signalled the creature’s departure and Ross was left standing in the water. 

‘Well, now that’s gratitude for you.’ he said to himself and was about to turn and swim back to the rocks when a sudden rush of water curled around his legs and the siren popped up right in front of Ross. He was about to exclaim in surprise when the siren reached out with one hand and placed it on Ross’ face, leaned in and brushed a kiss as quick as a lightning strike to Ross’ lips. Then, just as swiftly as he had appeared, the siren was gone.

This time he didn’t come back but Ross still stood in the water for what seemed an age, fingers to his lips and heat surging through him at the remembered touch of the siren’s mouth on his.


	4. In which Ross is not hallucinating, Joshua gets suspicious and there are some unwanted guests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is starting to think it was all in his head.

Three days later, and Ross was sure he’d dreamed the whole thing. 

He’d gotten back up to the tower and been given some very strange looks. At first he’d thought to tell them what had happened, but then a little voice in the back of his head had admonished him to keep quiet and instead he’d made up a story about going to smoke and falling in the water accidentally because he wasn’t paying attention. That got an indulgent laugh from both his father and Demelza, but Peggy had given him a thoughtful look. Ross had laughed along with their amusement at his clumsiness and then gone to bed.

He’d slept most of the morning away, getting up around midday. By that time he was already starting to question his sanity. 

The next three days bought much excitement though. Joshua had put the battery in the workshop and he and Ross had started to experiment with it. They had discovered that the charge it held was monstrous and blew up every light bulb they had connected to it. So now it was a matter of finding a way to temper the power that it contained. 

Joshua was almost giddy in his excitement over their accomplishment and he spent almost every waking moment of the next three days closeted in the workshop. Ross was there with him, but eventually he had to concede that Joshua’s fervour was far greater than his and go to bed, dragging himself across the terrace and stumbling up the three flights of stairs to his bed. Demelza was, as usual, a mixture of concern and annoyance. She brought their meals out to them, clicking her tongue at their refusal to come and eat at table like civilised people. 

The previous night though, Ross had felt the fatigue finally getting to breaking point and had left Joshua to it, retreating to his bed to sleep. But he was too wound up, too excited in spite of his exhaustion. He ended up lying on his bed, an old iron bedstead rescued from the ruins of the mine manager’s residence, and stared out the window. The night was bright and clear and the moonlight shimmered off the sea below. Ross let his thoughts drift and inevitably they came to rest on the siren.

He had been steadily convinced that he was hallucinating, maybe as a result of the lightning strike. That was another thing he’d resisted talking about, but Peggy had been mysteriously absent since the night of the storm and Ross had not wanted to seek her out in order to ask her questions about something he would have preferred to go away all together. But there was no doubt that since the lightning strike, he’d been feeling strangely grounded, like something had clicked into place and he was finally starting to understand, which was ironic as Ross had no idea what it was that he should understand or what was happening to him. These thoughts swirled around in his head, until he finally fell asleep at some unknown hour. And when he dreamed it was of lightning and a pair of eyes as blue and changing as the sea beyond his window.

In the morning he woke up, still dressed and sprawled across the quilt that covered his bed. Outside the light was slowly creeping in at the edges of the sky, almost gold but tinged with grey. Ross rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up slowly, yawning and stretching. He felt an urge to go for a swim, knowing the cold water would clear the cobwebs out of his head. The tower was quiet and Ross reached out a hand to pick up his watch and check the time. It was a little after five, and he knew that Demelza would be asleep for a while longer and that if he timed it right he could go swim and be back as she was putting the kettle on to boil. 

Ross got off the bed, picking up his boots but not putting them on for fear of waking the others. Then he went and retrieved the thick cotton towel from the drawer in the wardrobe that stood in the corner and let the room. 

He made his way down the stairs to the living area. The fire was still glowing ever so slightly, the coals warm. Ross sat in the armchair closest to the door and pulled on his boots, lacing them loosely. He retrieved a piece of coal tar soap from the cupboard and left the tower through the door that led into the courtyard, vaulting over the low wall and following the rocky pathway that led down to the beach. It was quicker than walking along the cliffs. The air was chilly, but Ross was not affected by the cold. He walked slowly, his senses still waking up, although this was greatly aided by the temperature of the air. Once he got to the stretch of rock pools at the bottom, he was completely awake.

Ross stood and regarded the rock pools for a moment, and his thoughts went back to the strange event after the storm. Not for the first time, he blushed as he remembered what the siren had done after Ross had saved him from his stranding. He was a little sad that he’d not been able to come down to the beach for the past three days, even if it was something that had occurred only in his head. It was a pleasant memory.

He sighed and started to strip off his clothes, contemplating whether go straight into the rock pool as he usually did or maybe take a swim first before bathing. His body was a little stiff and the exercise would warm his muscles and loosen him up. He took off all his clothes, drawers included, and folded them up. The beach was completely deserted and he left the bundle and the soap at the high tide mark and walked down to the sea.

The water was frigid and it made him gasp when he entered. But Ross pushed himself, knowing that it would only take ten minutes vigorous swimming and he would be warmed up. He got in as far as his waist, then ducked down under the water, coming back up all the cobwebs in his head completely swept away by the bracing water. He shook his head to get the water out of his ears and then started to swim out. The beach sloped down dramatically about ten yards from the shore and the water changed from turquoise to deep aqua underneath him. 

Ross had been swimming for about ten minutes when he felt the first touch on his foot, and it scared the daylights out of him. He pulled up sharply, treading water and trying to look into the water below him. He was suddenly very aware that he was fairly far from shore. Suddenly all kinds of thoughts started to flash through his mind. Ross was unfortunately possessed of an extraordinarily overactive imagination, something that had been both a boon and a curse when he was a child. Now as an adult, he usually channelled it into the work he did with Joshua. But out here in the Cornish sea, other nameless things started to claw at his mind and they had sharp teeth and ascended from the dark waters to come get him. 

Then something wrapped itself around his ankle and Ross let out a manly bellow of alarm. He kicked out hard and was about to start swimming back to shore as fast as he humanly could when the pressure around his ankle was released and he suddenly found himself looking into a pair of bemused blue eyes. Ross was so surprised that he swallowed a whole lot of water and started coughing frantically. He started paddling towards the beach, but then a pair of strong arms were around him, holding him up in the water. Ross was able to stop long enough to get his breath back, and then realised that he was pressed up against the siren and also that he was very naked. He could feel the steady beat of the siren’s tail, keeping them afloat in the water, and the feel of the siren’s smooth scales against his lower body was having a very unwelcome effect on him. 

Blushing frantically, Ross pushed himself away from the siren and struck out for the shore. This time the siren let him go and kept pace alongside him. Ross finally got to the point where he could get his feet underneath him, standing in the chest deep water. The siren disappeared under the rippling surface and then popped up in front of Ross. His face was curious and friendly and then he smiled at Ross, that blinding dimpled smile that had been haunting Ross’ dreams. He reached out with one hand and his fingers drifted along Ross’ jawline and rested on his chin. Ross was spellbound, all his trepidation melting away in the face of the dazzling smile and the gentle touch on his face. 

‘Where on Earth did you come from?’ he asked and the siren gave him a bright smile and looked out towards the ocean. Ross snorted. ‘Well, obviously you come from there, but I was trying for a more specific answer.’ Then he realised what had just happened. ‘Wait, you understood me.’ 

The siren nodded once and all sorts of questions came racing into Ross’ mind. He started with the obvious one.

‘Can you speak?’ he asked and the siren frowned, then shook his head. ‘But you understand me when I speak.’ A nod. Ross thought about what he should ask next. ‘The other day, when I found you in the pool. Was that from the storm?’ The siren nodded, and Ross felt a strange sense of guilt and then of crazy unexpected happiness. His feelings must have played across his face because the siren looked quizzically at him, head tilted slightly. Ross felt he needed to make amends. ‘For what it’s worth I apologise.’ he said. ‘I may have been indirectly responsible for you ending up in there.’

The siren’s smile broadened and then he surged back in the water, away from Ross. But he didn’t submerge this time. Instead he waited, bobbing in the water with a look on his face that for some reason reminded Ross of Garrick when he was bowing in play, tail in the air and almost wriggling in anticipation. The siren seem to have that same air of play about him. Ross found himself smiling back and then made an experimental move towards the siren. The siren swam a little way from him, keeping himself out of Ross’ reach. Ross laughed and pushed himself back in return and watched as the siren cocked his head again and then swam towards him. He got within an arm’s length and Ross reached out again. This time the siren was quicker and he moved like quicksilver out of Ross’ reach. Ross was caught up in the brightness of the creature’s smile and the fact that he hadn’t been crazy. His siren was right here in front of him.

And then the siren upended and there was a flick of beautiful shimmery turquoise tail and a wave of water was directed in Ross’ direction, completely drenching him once more. For a moment he was astonished. He had certainly not expected this, but then the siren surfaced and he was smiling wickedly at Ross, leaving him in no doubt that the drenching had been deliberate.

‘Why you…’ he started to say, and then he chased after the siren. 

It had been a long time since Ross had played. Even when he was a child he’d been fairly solitary. And yet here he was, chasing after a merman as if he was ten years old again and swimming with the village children. Not that it seemed to be unwelcome. The siren was giving the impression of enjoying it every much as Ross was. He drifted past and Ross could have sworn that smile was meant to be enticing. It gave him a strange feeling in his stomach. He slowed and his smile faded as he realised that he was breathing a little quicker and it had nothing to do with his exertions. He turned and began wading out to shore, his face going red as he realised what the feeling was. 

He was stopped by a hand on his arm. Ross sighed and turned and the siren was right there next to him, his face quizzical. 

‘I have to go.’ Ross said brusquely. He wanted to stay but at the same time he couldn’t, not with the way his heart was starting to pound. The siren looked disappointed, but he let go of Ross’ arm and nodded. The sad look on his face made Ross’ heart actually hurt. He stopped and the siren came up next to him. ‘I’ll be back tomorrow.’ he said and the siren smiled, suddenly bright and happy again. He sank down into the water, and Ross smiled back at him. He started to move in the direction if the beach again but this time the siren swam into his path. He looked directly into Ross’ eyes and Ross was momentarily lost in the blue. He failed to notice that the siren was drifting closer until his arms were suddenly full of warm skin and a pair of soft lips were pressed to his, salty and smooth.

Ross was so surprised that for a moment he didn’t respond at all. Then something inside him flared into life and he kissed back. It was only for a moment and the siren pulled back from him, although he left his arms around Ross’ neck. They stared at each other, and Ross suddenly wanted nothing more than to sink below the waves and follow his siren down into the inky blue depths. he reached up, brushing a stray lock of wet gold hair out of the siren’s eyes.

‘I don’t even know your name.’ he murmured and the siren’s mouth quirked, dimples appearing as if by magic. Then he did a strange thing. He took one of Ross’ hands and pressed it to the smooth skin just over his breastbone, where his heart would lie. Ross could feel the beating of it under his palm, strong and fast. Puzzled by the significance of the gesture he looked back up into the blue eyes and then the siren leaned in again and kissed him. 

This kiss was altogether quite different. There was a softness to it, a lingering quality with more than a trace of heat in it. It was quite the most wonderful kiss Ross had ever been given and he was breathless when it ended. He felt the siren drift away and opened his eyes expecting to see the glorious smile once again, but the water in front of him was empty. Ross looked around, but there was no sign of him. It took a few moments to pull himself back together and wade to shore. Once there he sat on the sand and let himself dry off, all other plans to wash off forgotten in the wake of the two kisses he’d received that morning, in particular the last one.

He lay back on the sand, arms and legs spread and closed his eyes to the sun, enjoying its heat and dreaming about eyes the colour of the sea. 

**********

It was at least two hours later when Ross made his way back up to the tower. It was a steady climb and he stopped more frequently than he should have to look down at the ocean, desperately hoping to see even the tiniest splash. Unfortunately there was nothing.

He carried on up the pathway until he got to the first terrace leading to the tower. That was when he heard the shouting. Ross broke into a run as he recognised his father’s voice and bounded up the path, his long legs making short work of the remaining distance. When he got to the tower and around the side he could see the cause of the commotion. It was Francis, and he had someone with him. 

The elegant chestnut mare tied up next to Francis’ brown gelding was a dead giveaway and Ross didn’t need to see the face of the upright figure currently squaring off against his father to know that it was George Warleggan. Instantly Ross’ blood was up and he went charging across the grass. They were standing at the workshop, Joshua a few feet from the doorway.

‘You can bloody well go to hell and the devil take you!’ he roared just as Ross got to them. Bristling he stepped into place beside his father and interrupted at the two men currently confronting him.

‘What is going on here?’ he demanded and was pleased to see Francis take a small step back. His cousin was many things, but brave was not one of them. George, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch. His cold blue eyes bored into Ross and Ross met the glare with one of his own. 

‘I have come to make your father a handsome offer.’ he said, as if he was simply passing the time of day. ‘But he seems to think that you have money to spare.’

‘Money is not the issue here.’ Joshua stormed. ‘This is my land and I will be damned if I let it go.’

‘And yet you did not have the same troublesome sentimentality when it came to selling your family home to my father.’ George said with a curl of his lip and Ross clenched his hands into fists and fought down the urge to punch him in the face, courtesy be damned. 

‘I think I can safely say that had I realised what I would be doing to those people who relied on the estate for their living, I would rather have starved myself than done that.’ Joshua retorted. The ill-treatment of the tenant farmers was now a well-known fact in their part of Cornwall. 

‘Too late for an attack of conscience, old man.’ George said. Ross took a step forward, hazel eyes flashing angrily and was gratified to see a brief look of uncertainty cross George’s face.

‘I think you’ve outstayed your welcome, gentlemen.’ he said, pitching his voice low. It had always worked to intimidate Francis into complying with whatever mischief he and Verity had cooked up when they were younger. And it worked now, Francis going a little pale and starting to move back.

‘Maybe another time, George.’ He said and George snorted. 

‘Very well.’ he replied. ‘But be assured Poldark, I will have this land. Every man has his price.’ With that he clamped his hat on his head and strode off past Francis to the waiting horses. Francis looked at Ross and Joshua, and the guilt on his face was plain to read.

‘For shame, Francis.’ Joshua said. ‘What would your father think, taking up with a man like Warleggan.’ Francis didn’t reply. Instead he jogged after George, mounting the gelding and cantering off after him up the slope that le from the tower. Ross turned to his father, eyebrow raised.

‘Care to fill me in?’ he asked.

‘He just offered me a thousand Pounds for the land under our feet.’ Joshua said and if Ross had spent most of the morning flabbergasted, this news just about finished him off.

‘I beg your pardon?’ he said. ‘Did you just say a thousand Pounds?’

‘I did.’ Joshua said gravely. ‘It worries me distinctly.’

‘I’m not bloody surprised. About you being worried, that is.’ Ross said. ‘A thousand Pounds? Now, if that doesn’t beat all. Who knew he’d even have that kind of money?’ 

‘He doesn’t.’ Joshua was watching the ascending figures on horseback carefully. ‘That’ what worries me.’

‘What do you mean?’ Ross asked.

‘Well, this isn’t the first time Warleggan’s tried to buy this land but the figure’s he’s offered before have always been quite paltry.’ Joshua turned from Ross and beckoned him into the workshop. The moment he stepped inside, Ross got the strange electric tingle in his fingers that he’d gotten the night of the storm and every time he was close to the alloy, still fully charged with the lightning’s energy. They crossed over to the workbench where the glass battery was sitting in its wooden holder. ‘But today, not even a week after we’ve done this, Warleggan turns up and offers me an amount for ten times his original offer. No, this does not come solely from him. He would need a backer to get his hands on that kind of money.’

‘Then who?’ Ross was confused. And when he looked at the thoughtful expression on Joshua’s face, it made him even more so. ‘Father? What haven’t you told me?’

‘Not now, Ross.’ Joshua said, his eyes distant. ‘I need to think.’ He reached for the battery and quickly wrapped it in the soft cloth before stowing it in the leather carrying tube. ‘I think this will be safer underground for now.’ He placed the tube in his leather bag and shouldered it. ‘I’m going into the mine. Tell Demelza to get dinner started, would you?’ Ross started to protest but Joshua silenced him with a look. 

Ross followed him outside and watched as Joshua headed off to the gate that led into the mine. He’d wondered why Joshua had started locking it, and now it was patently clear something was going on that he wasn’t privy to. Joshua unlocked the gate and went into the mine and Ross waited until he’d pulled the gate shut behind him and disappeared from view.

His last thought as he headed back to the tower was at least now he didn’t have to feel so guilty for hiding his own secret. Almost instinctively he looked out to sea, but of course he saw nothing.


	5. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new players in the game are introduced...

Ross went down to the beach every morning for the next two days, but the siren did not come back. 

Peggy, however, did.

She had been gone for just as long as Ross’ mysterious paramour, with no sign of her at the sea cave or in the village. He and Demelza had been a little concerned, but Joshua had not given it any thought at all. In fact, since the visit from Warleggan and Francis, he’d been downright sullen and secretive. He’d taken to spending a long time in the mines, moving around in the dark doing something that he did not disclose.

Demelza and Ross had exchanged looks. Joshua was prone to dark moods, but nothing like this had plagued him before. 

***********

It was raining hard, the droplets pelting the walls of the tower and the small inset windows like stones. Demelza looked up from the shirt of Joshua’s she was attempting to mend and heaved a sigh. They were both in the room at the bottom of the tower, occupying two of the armchairs which they had repositioned in front of the fire. Garrick was lying at Demelza’s feet, snoring gently. The room was lit only by the fire, being now far into the evening.

‘So much for getting anything done today.’ she said. Ross looked up from the book he was pretending to read. In truth he hadn't read a word for a good long while.

‘It’s probably going to stop by tomorrow.’ he said, more for something to say than anything else. Demelza gave him a look that said she thought he was being a dunce and went back to her sewing.

Ross watched her for a moment before lowering his head once again. He wished he could spare a thought for the intricacies of what was going on in his father’s head, but he was preoccupied with his own quandaries. He shifted the book from his right hand to his left and flexed his fingers as discreetly as he could underneath it so that Demelza couldn’t see.

The tingle was back. It had started the day after the visit, a little sting in his fingers when Ross had woken up. But it had been a clear sky and nothing but blue as far as the eyes could see so he’d ignored it. The good weather had persisted until he’d woken that morning with pain shooting up and down his fingers and into his hands. And sure enough, after breakfast was done and he was brushing down Seamus to work out some of the stiffness in his hands, the rain had come down, slowly at first, and then it had started falling heavily and was yet to stop. 

That, along with Joshua’s odd behaviour and his refusal to tell Ross what was going on, had bought on a sulk that was threatening to overwhelm him. There was also the fact that his siren had been gone for two days, although he hadn’t been able to go check that morning without arousing suspicion. Ross wasn’t sure why he was feeling so disgruntled, or why he was starting awake at night with a pounding heart and less than clean drawers, his mind filled with ocean coloured eyes and a sunlight smile. A banging on the tower door jolted him back, and Ross looked at Demelza. She frowned and put her sewing to one side, then got up and went to the door and opened it. A hooded figure came into the room, and threw back the hood to reveal the visitor’s identity. 

Peggy stomped her feet on the mat, her oilskin cape shedding water and her hair in wet tangles. She looked at them both.

‘Where is Joshua?’ she demanded. 

‘Evening, Peggy.’ Demelza said, her shock at Peggy’s abrupt greeting or rather lack thereof clear on her face. Peggy didn’t greet her. Her mouth was set in a thin line and she looked at Ross.

‘In the mine.’ he replied, getting up. ‘What is it?’

‘I need to speak to him.’ she said. ‘It’s very important.’ Then she stopped and looked at Ross, her eyes penetrating. ‘Oh my.’ Ross took a step back. He did not like that look. ‘It’s worse?’ Demelza looked from her to Ross and her frown deepened.

‘What are you talking about Peggy?’ she asked. ‘What’s going on? I don’t understand any of this?’

‘Ask him.’ Peggy said looking at Ross’ hands. She held out her own and Ross immediately put his behind his back. Peggy glared at him and he heaved a sigh and then held them back out. Peggy took them, running her thumbs over his knuckles. ‘How long?’

‘Since this morning.’ Ross replied. He looked at her. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘It’s not nothing.’ she said. ‘I need to speak to your father. And you. Now.’ Ross knew he would get no peace until she did, so he crossed to the hooks and took down his oilskin, throwing it over his shoulders. 

‘Very well then.’ he said. ‘But do not shout at me when he refuses to even let us in.’

************

Francis Poldark watched out the window as the carriage bringing his visitors pulled up outside the manor. The door was opened by the footman and two figures descended. He felt unease flutter in his stomach. 

‘Is that them?’ Elisabeth asked from where she was sitting behind him in her favourite armchair. She had an embroidery frame on her lap. 

‘Yes, I do believe it is.’ Francis replied. The unease was bubbling now, threatening to turn acidic and burn him all the way up his throat. He did not like this scheme, not one little bit. It had been Elisabeth’s idea for him to get involved with Warleggan, reckoning that they would make good allies. He had expected the arrangement to simply be a merger of their joint interests in the mines Warleggan had bought from Joshua, maybe a mutual plan of how best to work their adjoining farmlands.

He had not expected to be embroiled in a scheme to steal his uncle’s home from under him. Nor to be involved with a man such as the one who was about to enter his home. He had only met him once before, in the very disreputable pub in Truro that Warleggan had taken him to. Francis had been largely silent throughout the conversation. And when he had left he’d felt an emotion that he most definitely had not welcomed.

Fear. 

The doorbell rang and the butler went to open the door. Francis heard the sound of the men coming in and divesting themselves of their coats and hats. He drew himself up, trying his best to look the man of the house. The door to the drawing room opened and they came in, Warleggan first. He gave Francis one of his chilly smiles, advancing and holding out his hand. Francis shook it, resisting the urge to wipe it on his breeches afterwards. 

‘George.’ he said and Warleggan moved past him, almost as if on oiled wheels, and went to Elisabeth. He took her hand and kissed it, and Francis felt jealousy pinching at him. She gave him back one of her perfect smiles, just the right side of flirtacious. Then he turned back to Warleggan’s companion and tried not to stare.

John Silver was a tall man, the origin of his moniker. His thick dark brown hair, curly and tied back naval fashion, and neatly trimmed beard and moustache were starting to be streaked with silver, and he had penetrating blue eyes in a tanned face, weathered and lined about the eyes. He was broad in the shoulder and chest, and only a slight limp betrayed the fact that he was missing a leg, a result of an injury at sea if he was to be believed. He was richly dressed, his waistcoat made of fine green velvet under the sober black suit, trimmed with silver button. There was a heavy gold ring on his left hand set with an emerald as big as Francis’ thumbnail and a gold ring in each ear. He carried a heavy cane of ebonised wood with a silver top in the shape of a skull. He was, altogether, a very handsome man and Francis knew without looking that Elisabeth would be sitting up straighter, her eyes sparkling as she spotted this new diversion. 

‘Poldark.’ Silver said, his voice low and with just a touch of roughness. ‘It is good to see you once again.’

‘And you Mr Silver.’ Francis replied and then turned. ‘My wife, Elisabeth.’ 

‘Charmed.’ Silver said. We walked over and kissed Elisabeth’s hand just as Warleggan had done, but this time her reaction was far more noticeable, a delightful blush coming to her cheeks. It irritated Francis no end.

‘My dear.’ he said to her. ‘I fear the men need to talk. Would you be so kind…’

‘Of course.’ she said, not allowing him to finish. She got up and inclined her head at the visitors. ‘Gentlemen. I do hope I can press you both to stay to dinner.’

‘We would be delighted.’ Warleggan said, and Francis bridled internally. Elisabeth gave them her most brilliant smile and left the room, closing the door behind her. Francis moved to the sideboard and picked up a decanter. 

‘May I offer you gentlemen a Madeira?’ he asked. Warleggan and Silver both accepted and they sat to discuss their mutual interests.

‘You offer was soundly rejected.’ Warleggan said, after they had dispensed with pleasantries. ‘Joshua Poldark cannot be swayed by mere money.’

‘It was worth the gamble.’ Silver sipped his Madeira. ‘Now we know that we will have to take more serious measures to convince your uncle that it will be in his interests to part with both his land and his invention.’ 

‘I have yet to understand exactly what one has to do with the other.’ Francis said, frowning at Warleggan.

‘It’s very simple, Poldark.’ Silver said. ‘Your uncle has made something of great interest to me. But the materials he made it from come from the mine beneath his feet. It is not enough to acquire one without the other.’ He sat back and steepled his fingers. ‘That was where your persuasive abilities were supposed to have been of use. That idea was that you could talk your uncle around to recognising that this would have been the only true course of action.’

‘Unfortunately. George may have overstated my ability to do that.’ Francis said, shooting a quick glare at Warleggan. ‘Joshua Poldark is the epitome of stubbornness and Ross is his equal in that respect.’ He sipped his sherry. ‘I did warn George that it was extremely likely that our new attempt to persuade Joshua would meet with abject failure. In truth we were lucky he didn’t take a horsewhip to us and drive us off his land.’

‘That was before I decided to become directly involved.’ Silver said, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. ‘And believe me, Mr Poldark, I have extensive means at my disposal to ensure that I get what I want. Your uncle has had several opportunities to capitulate. That last offered him a sum of money that would make him an extremely rich man. A man who could restore his standing in this little hamlet.’ His blue eyes glinted in the firelight. ‘But he has rejected my very handsome offer in favour of holding on to what he thinks will make him a man of principle. He is a fool.’

Francis heard something in Silver’s voice that made his blood run cold. He looked at Warleggan.

‘What is this?’ he asked. ‘George?’

‘Silver feels that the time has come to enact more serious tactics.’ Warleggan said, and there was a tell-tale flicker under his eye. ‘That we need to get our point across more forcefully.’ 

Francis felt the ice turn to dread in the pit of his stomach.

‘And just how do you propose to do that?’ he asked. Silver gave him a smile over his glass and its predatory nature turned him from handsome to cruel in an instant.

‘That’s very simple. With your uncle and cousin removed from the conundrum, you will the sole heir to what remains of the Poldark lands still in your uncle’s possessions. And of course you are now my creature, Poldark. And as long as you do exactly as I bid, you shall live a long and profitable existence. You and your pretty wife.’ Silver said. 

‘And when you say remove them…’Francis started and the shark like grin was back.

‘We kill them.’ Silver said. ‘Tonight.’

************

Ross stood at the gate and rattled it. 

‘Father!’ he shouted down into the black. Once again there was no answer. He turned and looked at Peggy. They had been standing outside the mine entrance for at least ten minutes, calling to Joshua. ‘He’s not going to come up, Peggy. He’s probably so deep down he can’t even hear us. Especially in this.’ The rain and wind had picked up and it was clear that the oncoming storm was going to be a powerful one. Ross could feel the tingle right through him now, all the way to the soles of his feet.

‘All right.’ Peggy conceded. ‘But you and I are going to have a talk, Ross Poldark and no amount of denial is going to get you out of it.’ With that she turned and stomped back to the tower. Ross followed her.

Once they were back inside, they took off their oilskins and hung them up to dry. Demelaza had made a pot of tea and was now toasting bread over the fire. She bought a plate piled high and set it between them, then went to fetch the crock of butter and a jar of blackberry jam. She sat with them and folded her arms.

‘Now, I do not profess to know what’s going on, but I can tell you both this,’ she said. ‘Unless someone starts talking, I will get angry.’ Her blue eyes flashed. ‘And you of all people know what happens when I get angry.’ Ross locked eyes with Peggy across the table.

‘Well, go on then.’ he said. ‘You seem to know what is happening to me better than I do.’ Peggy narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed and turned to Demelza. 

‘Ross is a lightning catcher.’ she said. 

‘What on Earth is that?’ Demelza asked, looking at Ross. 

‘A very special kind of weather witch.’ Peggy said. ‘He has abilities that are far greater than my own. Unfortunately he hasn’t been trained to use them or even control them or even to what extent they can be harmful.’ She looked at Ross. ‘You can feel the storm. It’s coming and will be here very soon. I would like us to go out in it and see just what you are capable of.’

‘There’s nothing special about me.’ Ross said. ‘And I have no interest in being a weather witch.’

‘You have no choice.’ Peggy said. ‘Your powers have manifested and you need to learn how to use them. You think this storm is a coincidence? It’s not.’

‘What are you saying?’ Demelza asked, looking confused. 

‘Answer me this.’ Peggy said to her. ‘How has he been for the last couple of days?’ Demelza gave Ross a considering look.

‘Awful.’ she said. ‘He’s been grumpy and out of sorts. Sulking mostly.’

‘It’s been stronger than that though.’ Peggy said. ‘He’s been frustrated, angry even.’

‘It’s Joshua.’ Demelza said. She was looking straight at Ross now. ‘He’s been acting so oddly and Ross is worried for him and angry too, because Joshua will not tell us what is going on.’ Peggy sat back in her chair.

‘Do you see now?’ she asked Ross. It took him a moment to put two and two together. When he did he snorted derisively.

‘That is ridiculous.’ he said. ‘Are you expecting me to believe that I caused what’s happening out there.’

‘Whether you believe it or not is incidental.’ Peggy said. ‘The truth is that you have called up a storm, Ross. Do you have any idea of how rare that is? It happens maybe once every three generations. Witches of your kind number in their tens.’

Demelza looked at Ross. 

‘What would happen if he was really angry, or frightened?’ she asked Peggy.

‘Honestly, I do not know.’ Peggy said. ‘But it would not be something we would want to get in the middle of. This manifestation is happening almost catastrophically fast. Last year Ross had nothing but an uncannily accurate notion of what the weather was going to be like. Until a few weeks ago, nothing until we tested Joshua’s device and he directed the lightning to hit exactly where he wanted it to.’

‘No.’ Ross interrupted. ‘That was a coincidence.’

‘No, it wasn’t.’ Peggy said. ‘You called that lightning down and caught it. It’s how the battery started working. And only a short way down the road you are now calling storms into existence purely through being in a bad mood. If you don’t realise that your abilities are accelerating then you have your head buried in the beach, Ross.’

‘So what do we do? How do we help him?’ Demelza asked and Ross felt a rush of love at how she immediately stepped in to include herself. 

‘I needed to speak to someone, an elder of my order.’ Peggy said. She smiled. ‘We weather witches have had to affect various disguises to ensure our survival, but believe me the old ways are still there. My coven elder is based in Plymouth. I went to see her to ask her advice as to how to proceed so that we can get you trained enough to not be a danger to yourself or any others around you.’ She looked into her tea. ‘But while I was there, I learned something else as well. Something I need to tell Joshua.’

‘And what might that be.’ a voice said from the doorway. They all turned and saw him standing there. He closed the door, took off his oilskin and came into the room. They could see he was exhausted. His olive skin was sallow and there were deep shadows under his dark eyes. Demelza got up to get him a cup and poured him out a cup of tea. Joshua accepted it and sat down. ‘What do you have to tell me Peggy?’ 

‘While I was in Plymouth, a ship came in.’ Peggy said. ‘The Sea Dog.’ She looked at Joshua. ‘She is by all accounts a merchant vessel. Her captain is a well-respected if flamboyant man, a Captain John Silver.’

‘I fail to see what this has to do with me?’ Joshua said. He took a sip of tea. ‘I have no dealings with merchant seaman.’

‘These are no ordinary merchant seamen.’ Peggy said. ‘They are mercenaries. I heard talk of how they were moving down south from Plymouth, two or three at a time. I went into the rougher parts of town, spoke to people in the smugglers dens and pubs. They were headed to Cornwall. To here.’

‘What on Earth for?’ Demelza asked. 

‘For what we’ve made.’ Joshua said slowly. ‘Silver’s the backer that gave Warleggan the money he offered me the last time.’

‘An offer you no doubt refused.’ Peggy said. ‘And now it appears that he means to take it by force.’ 

‘I knew it went deeper.’ Joshua said. ‘This is what I feared.’ He sighed. ‘We need to do something.’ 

‘But what?’ Ross asked. ‘And how did anyone find out what we’ve done?’ 

‘Any number of ways.’ Joshua said wearily. ‘We have confided in no-one, but that does not mean people could not have seen.’ 

‘There’s more.’ Peggy said. ‘While I was in Plymouth, I felt something. Silver has a witch of his own. A very powerful one. I was not able to see her, but I could feel the power she brought with her.’

‘One like you?’ Ross asked and she shook her head. 

‘No. She’s like you. Only she does not wield lightning, but fire.’ she replied. ‘And if John Silver is hunting you with a fire witch, then he means business.’ She looked at all of them. ‘We need to leave, tonight. I tried to get back to you as quickly as possible, but I fear I may already be too late.’

‘No!’ the emphatic tone of Joshua’s voice and the accompanying fist hitting the table shocked all of them. ‘I will not be driven from my home, what’s left of my lands.’

‘You will not have a choice, Joshua.’ Peggy replied. ‘They will be coming for what you have.’ She was about to start speaking again, when Garrick sat up off the floor and started growling. They all looked at each other and then Joshua and Ross bolted for the back door that led to the chicken coop. Garrick was on his feet now and he started barking as they opened the top half of the door and looked out into the dark. 

Right at the top of the cliff pathway that led to the tower, there were a few barely visible pinpricks of light. 

‘Oh dear Lord.’ Peggy said behind them. ‘They are already here.’ 

‘Into the mine.’ Joshua said. ‘We can take the boat and sail own to the sea caves. Hide there till morning.’ He looked at Ross and Demelza. ‘We can come back when they are gone.’ 

‘There may be nothing left to come back to.’ Peggy said. 

‘Then we take that risk.’ Joshua said. ‘Dress warmly.’ 

They threw on their coats and gloves, oilskins over that. Demelza made a move towards the stairs and Joshua stayed her. Her face was stricken.

‘Please.’ she begged and he shook his head. 

‘Things can be replaced.’ he said. ‘You cannot.’

They ran out across the terrace to the mine entrance. They could now hear the sound of the men coming down the pathway and see the lights from the lanterns they carried. They got to the mine entrance and Joshua unlocked it and ushered them in, locking the gate behind them. They made their way down the staircase, treacherous in the dark and the rain, but Joshua and Ross knew the upper tunnels well and ensured that the women didn’t slip. 

They got to the first lower landing where the passage split in two. Then they heard the banging above them. 

‘They’re trying to get in.’ Joshua said. He looked at Peggy. ‘You two get down to the boat and make her ready to sail.’ He turned to Ross. ‘You come with me.’ Peggy nodded and took the lantern he lit and then headed down the staircase with Demelza and Garrick close behind her.

Ross followed him up and along the gallery that led deeper into the mine until they got to one of the rooms that led off of it. It was a storage room and as they went inside, Ross took Joshua’s arm.

‘This is madness.’ he said, his voice echoing loudly in the room. ‘All this because of a power source?’ Joshua looked at him. 

‘It’s not just a power source, Ross.’ he said. ‘It’s the power source. Do you know what we have done here? This could replace everything else, provide sustainable power to the entire country. But that of course is only the one side to it. Have you not thought of how people might exploit this for their own ends? This is why I have hidden it, insisted on such secrecy.’ He took Ross by his upper arms. ‘There are those who would make this into a weapon, Ross. That can never ever happen. See to it.’

‘I will.’ Ross replied, shocked at the almost frantic look in his father’s eyes. ‘I promise, Father.’

‘Good.’ Joshua replied. He let Ross go and moved to one of the supply shelves. ‘Now help me.’ Ross frowned and went to the other side as directed. The shelf was solid wood, extremely heavy. He braced against it and helped Joshua pull it away from the wall. Once it was moved, Ross was amazed to see another room behind it. Joshua picked up the lantern and went in and Ross followed. 

It was another storage room lined with metal shelving. He saw that it was empty except for a leather bag on one of the shelves. It was a travel bag, meant to be worn across the chest. Ross picked it up and handed it to him. 

‘The battery is in here, along with some other things.’ he said, handing it to Ross. ‘You take it. You’re younger than I and will carry the weight better.’ He pushed Ross ahead of them and they went back the way they came. 

As they got to the landing, they heard an almighty sound, like an explosion. The whole mine shook.

‘Quickly!’ Joshua said and they started to run down the stairs to the boat as best they could. Behind them another explosion rocked the foundations of the mine and they had to stop themselves from falling. 

‘They’re trying to blow the door in.’ Ross managed to get out once the shaking stopped enough for them to keep moving. 

‘Not with dynamite.’ Joshua replied, grim faced. 

They made it to the bottom of the stars and out onto the small quay. Peggy and Demelza were already in the boat, Garrick in the bow. Joshua hurried Ross into the craft and then went to cast off the lines. Ross picked up the oar and pushed the boat away from the quay once he’d cast off the stern line and waited for him to jump in. To his confusion, Joshua cast off the bow line and then put his foot to the boat and shoved. The boat drifted away from the quay and Ross stared at his father who was still standing on it.

‘Are you mad!’ he shouted. ‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Buying you time.’ Joshua shouted back. ‘Look after them, Ross.’ Then he turned and ran back up the stairs. 

‘No!’ Ross shouted after him, but he was already gone from sight. Peggy took his arm. 

‘We need to leave.’ she said. ‘Your father knows these mines like the back of his hand. He will be all right. Come now.’

Together they got the boat to the entrance to the cave. The waves were high, choppy and topped with white froth. It took all Ross’ strength to get them out into the open water. 

‘We’ll never make it down the coast!’ he shouted to Peggy. ‘This is too strong.’

‘I thought you were the one doing it?’ Demelza shouted to him. ‘Make it stop!’

‘He can’t!’ Peggy yelled. ‘He called up the storm, but now it’s here. He can’t do anything to stop it. He doesn’t have the training!’

Ross didn’t answer, just kept his head down and battled the waves as best he could. He thought about getting to the platform, but the currents were pulling them out the natural bay and into the open ocean. 

‘We’ll try for the Head!’ Peggy shouted. ‘Then we can hide until Joshua makes his way out.’ But even as she said the words, the world as Ross knew it collapsed. It started as a dull roar and then it grew in volume until they could hear it even over the noise of the storm. 

Then the whole side of the cliff blew out a shower of rock. It was so devastating that at first Ross couldn’t comprehend what he was looking at. His mind raced, recognising well the hallmarks of a carefully run line of dynamite, the only thing that could have blown the rock like it did. 

Now he knew what Joshua had been doing for the past three days.

His mind rebelled at what he now realised. The amount of dynamite that had just been detonated meant it would be very unlikely that anyone inside would have survived.

‘NO!’ Demelza screamed, her voice high and desperate. 

Ross turned to try and comfort her and took his eyes off the sky for only a moment. It was long enough for something to hit him in the left side of his face, pain blooming like a red flower through his head. it was hard enough to set his ears ringing. Ross raised an unsteady hand to his face as the blacness loomed. His fingers came awy red.

The last thing he felt was a sense of bewilderment as he toppled overboard and sank beneath the waves.


	6. In which Ross wakes up, Peggy is amused and Demelza has a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the storm and the explosion.

The first thing Ross became aware of as he drifted back to consciousness was that he was warm and reasonably comfortable. It was a decided improvement on his last, dimly-remembered circumstances. Even so, as he came back into something resembling awareness, there was the realisation that he was in a great deal pf pain. His left cheek ached terribly, and it felt like someone had held a hot iron against the skin of his face. He raised his hand to touch his cheek and felt it caught by someone sitting next to him.

‘Leave it, Ross.’ Peggy’s voice sounded far away from him, but he latched onto it and struggled to open his eyes. ‘You’ll only hurt yourself. Here.’ There was a hand under his head, helping him to sit up a little. Ross went, and then felt Peggy press a cup to his lips. He hadn’t noticed the violent thirst or the dryness in his mouth that made him feel like he hadn’t drunk anything for days but the smell of the water in the cup made him acutely aware of it. He drank gratefully, almost choking in his eagerness. ‘Slowly, slowly. You’ll drown yourself.’ There was a humourless chuckle. ‘Poor choice of words. I apologise.’ She laid Ross back down and he finally managed to open his eyes and look at her, although she was a little fuzzy. He focused and her face finally came into relief. Peggy looked exhausted, her face pinched and drawn and showing lines around her mouth that Ross had never seen before. He saw that he was in a small rough walled room. It wasn’t anywhere he recognised. The bed he was lying in was narrow with an iron frame and he was buried under a thick quilt. He was in his underwear and he had bandages around both hands, although there was no pain in them. 

Ross tried to speak, but nothing came out. Peggy poured him more water from a jug on the chest of drawers next to the bed and held it for him to sip from. He cleared his throat and tried again, his voice sounding raspy and stilted.

‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘What do you remember?’ she countered. Ross frowned. 

‘We were in the boat.’ He said and then it dawned on him. A sickening feeling came into his stomach. ‘My father…’

‘Later.’ Peggy said, but she looked incredibly sad. ‘We cannot make assumptions at this juncture. Your father is a cunning man and I am sure he wouldn’t have put anything into place that he couldn’t get out of.’ Ross fell quiet, desperately hoping that that was the case. He was still shocked by the memories that were coming back to him. He winced as his face ached and he raised his hand again.

‘Gently.’ Peggy said, reaching out to guide him. She led his fingers in a slow trail from just below his left eyebrow down his face to in line with the corner of his mouth. It was covered with bandage that was adhered to the wound with dried blood. ‘I stitched it as best I could, but I am no surgeon.’ She held out her hands when he was done. ‘Do you think you can sit up?’ Ross nodded and Peggy wrestled him into a sitting position. His whole body ached now, and he shifted to try and get more comfortable. 

‘I feel terrible.’ He said. Then he had another thought. ‘What about the battery?’

‘You should.’ Peggy replied. ‘You were hit in the face with a large piece of spoil and before myself or Demelza could do anything you went flying off the bow and into the water. Thankfully the battery is safe and sound. Your watch as well. Demelza put it out to dry and it seems to be working again.’ She gave him a small smile, but it was strained. ‘The spoil knocked you clean out. I had to stop Demelza from jumping in after you. She kicked me in the shin.’

‘She has a habit of doing that.’ Ross replied. ‘She used to do it all the time when we were younger.’ He then realised what she had said. ‘Wait a minute. I was overboard and I was unconscious?’ he asked. ‘Then how did I get back in the boat?’ Peggy looked at him, and this time there was a genuine twinkle in her eyes. ‘Peggy?’

‘Let’s just say you had help.’ she said. 

She gave him his clothes which she had rinsed out and dried and he dressed once he’d had some more water and gotten out of bed. He was stiff and sore and his fingers shook with repressed emotion as he did up the buttons on the work-shirt she gave him. 

‘Where are we?’ he asked.

‘A friend’s.’ she said, but didn’t elaborate further. ‘After you fell out and the storm died down, we drifted for a few hours and then I managed to influence the tides enough to get us here.'

‘And where is here?’ Ross said. 

‘Scilly.’ Peggy replied. She helped him tie the laces on his boots, which had been standing near the fire. They were stiff from the salt-water but dry. She got up and helped him to his feet. ‘I fear we shall be here at least a few more days until you are recovered enough to move.’

‘I will be all right.’ Ross protested, then stumbled a little. Peggy snorted and wound his arm around her neck and took his weight. 

‘Stubborn Poldark men.’ she said, and Ross could have sworn he heard just a hint of tears in her voice. That made his stomach tighten once more. They got out of the room and Ross saw they were in what seemed to be a fishing cottage. It looked though as of it hadn’t been inhabited for a while. The windows were grimy and the corners were thick with cobwebs. There was only a table and three chairs in the main room, a fire in the grate and the door open. Ross could see it was sunny outside. He looked at Peggy.

‘How long was I asleep?’ he asked.

‘Three days.’ said Peggy. She guided him out the door of the cottage and Ross saw that they were only a few yards from the beach. It was a beautiful spot with a stretch of white sand and several large rocks in the water about a hundred yards from the sand. It all seemed completely surreal to him. Not only had he been driven from his home and possibly lost his father, but he’d also lost three days and was feeling increasingly bemused as he and Peggy walked out onto the sand. ‘Demelza will be pleased to see you up and in possession of your faculties.’ Peggy said. ‘She has been very anxious about your welfare as has your rescuer. Thankfully, they seem to have developed something of an accord and she’s been distracting him so you have been able to get enough sleep.’

‘My rescuer?’ Ross asked. Then he heard the sound of happy barking and saw Garrick loping up the beach towards him. He braced himself and Garrick jumped up, paws on Ross’ shoulders as he tried to lick Ross’ face. Peggy pushed him off.

‘Down you.’ she said. Ross managed a smile. It grew as he looked down the beach and saw two figures coming towards him.

‘Ross!’ It was unmistakeably Demelza’s voice and she came at him at a run, her copper curls loose and flying around her face. ‘You’re awake.’

‘Gently.’ Peggy cautioned as Demelza got to him and threw her arms around Ross’ neck, hugging him until his ribs complained. Ross hugged her back as tightly as he dared. Eventually Demelza let him go and Ross looked into her blue eyes and saw they were shiny with tears.

‘You blasted fool!’ she said. ‘Don’t you ever scare me like that again! I couldn’t bear losing both of you in one night.’ One tear escaped and ran down her cheek. ‘I couldn't stand to lose my family again.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Ross said, pulling her in with one arm. ‘I promise to be more careful in future.’

‘You had better.’ Demelza sniffed. ‘You’re awfully lucky that Jim saved you.’

‘Who?’ Ross asked. He looked at Peggy who gave him a conspiratorial smile.

‘Oh yes.’ she said. ‘We’ve met your secret, Ross. And may I just say that you are in no way helping your case for not wanting to be a weather witch if you spend your time consorting with supernatural creatures.’ Ross stared at her, realising what she was saying. Then he looked past Demelza, who stepped away from him with a grin to match Peggy’s, to the person standing a few yards away.

His first thought was that his siren was far shorter out of the water than in, mostly because he no longer sported the magnificent tail he normally did. His second thought was that his siren was extraordinarily beautiful. His blond hair was much lighter now that it was dry, a little longer than was fashionable. He tried to have a third thought, but it was interrupted by the siren coming straight for him. Ross noted with some surprise that he was dressed, but was even more surprised by the fact that he came straight to him, a beautiful dimpled smile spreading across his face. He got to Ross and his ocean hued eyes were sparkling. Then he reached up and placed his hand on the uninjured side of Ross' face and stood on his toes to kiss him softly on the mouth. 

Ross was so astonished he kissed back. It was only when he remembered that they had an audience that he pulled away. Peggy and Demelza were regarding him and his siren with twin looks of amusement. 

‘Well, that’s an interesting development.’ Peggy said. Ross wasn’t sure what to do next. The siren, however, wrapped both arms around Ross’ waist and snuggled under his arm. He reached up and ran one feather light fingertip along the bandages on Ross’ face. 

‘Jim’s been very worried about you.’ Demelza said. ‘I finally managed to get him to leave your side and come outside to play with me and Garrick.’ Ross looked down into the deep blue-green eyes and couldn’t help smiling back, even though it made his face hurt.

‘Why Jim?’ he asked. 

‘He reminds me of a boy I knew called Jim Hawkins.’ Demelza said. ‘He drowned when he was child.’ She shrugged. ‘He doesn’t have a name and can’t speak to give himself one, so I decided to. He seems like it very well.’

‘Indeed he does.’ Peggy said. ‘Thankfully, we have managed to convince him that wearing clothing is yet another land based necessity. It took a full day and a half. Demelza didn’t know where to look most of the time.’ 

‘Yes, I noticed that the legs seem to be a new development.’ Ross said. He looked down at the newly christened Jim. ‘How on Earth did you do that?’ The siren shrugged but didn’t let go. 

‘I may have an explanation for that.’ Peggy said. Ross looked at her questioningly. ‘Just how long has this little assignation of yours been going on?’

‘It’s not an assignation.’ Ross said, feeling his face heat up. 

‘Really?’ Demelza asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. ‘Because he’s hanging on you like it is.’

‘Shut up, Demelza.’ Ross said, but it was true and all his protestations would not change the way the siren was currently looking at him.

‘Demelza.’ Peggy said. ‘Take Jim and got to the Westons' cottage. You can tell them Ross is awake.’ She put a hand on the siren’s arm. ‘Go with her, Jim. Ross and I need to talk for a bit. You can have him back when you return.’ Jim let Ross go, albeit reluctantly, and Demelza took his hand and pulled him after her. Ross watched them walk back down the beach, noticing how the siren kept looking back over his shoulder at him. There was a light fluttery feeling stirring in Ross’ stomach.

‘Not an assignation, my behind.’ Peggy snorted and Ross looked at her. ‘You’re giving him the same calf-eyes he’s been giving you.’ She tugged on his arm. ‘Come inside. We’ll have some tea and I’ll tell you what happened.’

They went back into the cottage and Ross lowered himself into one of the armchairs, breathing out as the pain in his body made it far more difficult that it should have been. He felt like an old man. Peggy went to the open fire and set a kettle on the hook to boil. Then she took the chair opposite.

‘Where shall I begin?’ she asked.

‘What happened to me?’ Ross asked. ‘In the boat.’

‘Well, you saw the blast,’ she said. ‘I think we’ve both realised what caused it.’

‘He was in there for three days.’ Ross said. ‘And he knew every inch of tunnel. He’d obviously suspected that something was going to happen and made arrangements.’ He bit his lip and looked at Peggy. ‘Do you think he’s dead?’

‘Do you?’ Peggy countered. ‘My heart desperately hopes that is untrue. My head tells me that Joshua would never have done something that didn’t leave him a route of escape. He has miner’s bones, Ross. So do you. I remember you running around those tunnels when you were a boy. No, I don’t think he’s dead, although I had an awful time trying to convince Demelza of that. Thankfully our visitor turned up and that has proven to be a miraculous distraction.’ Ross felt immeasurably comforted by her words. She got up and took the now boiling kettle from the hook and took it to the table, made the tea and brought it back in two enamel mugs. She handed one to Ross and took her seat again. ‘Which brings me back to our earlier question. Although I would appreciate it if you could tell me the whole tale.’

‘I honestly have no idea as to how it occurred myself.’ Ross said. ‘The morning after the first storm, when we came back from the platform. Do you remember?’

‘You went to smoke.’ Peggy said. Ross nodded.

‘I did.’ he said. ‘And I found him. He was stranded in the large rockpool near the water. At first I had no idea what he was but then he just popped up and…’

‘And?’ Peggy was looking at him expectantly.

‘And I rescued him.’ Ross said. ‘I went in and got him out and carried him to the water and set him free.’

‘Oh my.’ Peggy said and Ross could see a smile starting at the corners of her mouth. ‘That must have been quite an experience.’

‘It was.’ he said, sipping his tea. ‘For a few days after that I thought I had imagined it. Then I went swimming the day Warleggan and Francis came to call. And there he was again. Just as bold as brass.’ The memory of that day and the kisses that had accompanied it made Ross feel warm inside. He looked at Peggy. ‘Is he how I got here?’

‘Yes.’ she said. ‘When the spoil hit you in the head it wasn’t the only thing that caused you to fall. I think seeing the explosion created a spike of emotion in you that called out to the storm. You were hit by lightning, called it right down to you.’ She indicated the bandages on his hands. Ross frowned.

‘I don’t not know why you put these on.’ he said. ‘There is no pain in my hands.’ 

‘I put them on to hide what is under them.’ Peggy said. ‘You can take them off.’ She watched as Ross set down his tea and slowly unwound the bandages from his hands, and then stared at them in shock. The backs were unmarked but when he turned them over, the skin of his palms had taken on a strange silvery cast. 

‘What is this?’ he asked and she sighed. 

‘They’re lightning catcher marks.’ she said. ‘You caught the lightning but now it’s marked you. I am not surprised. The strength you brought down was formidable. I have never seen its like. Unfortunately it was also too much for you to contain and the force of it lifted you clean off the boat into the water. You sank like a stone as well, and we could not get to you.’ She looked into the fire. ‘We thought you had drowned. Demelza cried all the way through the night and beyond. It was a sore thing, losing her father and brother in one evening.’ 

‘He was there though.’ Ross said, and something stirred deep in his memory, a feeling of strong arms around him. ‘He saved me.’

‘Repaying the favour.’ Peggy said and smiled at him properly this time. ‘But I fear it is also more than that.’ She looked at him. ‘I found you three mornings ago. I was walking the west beach, hoping for something, anything I suppose. I do not know why I had the feeling to be there that morning. I was about halfway down when I saw something at the high tide mark. It was you, just lying there like a dead man. You were wet through. And he was sitting next to you, stroking your hair. He damn near snarled at me when I tried to touch you. He may look like innocence personified but sirens are dangerous creatures Ross. And they do not simply leave the ocean on a whim. The night he brought you ashore was a spring high tide, the only time sirens can change their tails for legs. He will not be able to go back until the next one, if indeed he wants to go back. After seeing how devoted he is to you, I do not know if he will.’

‘What are you saying?’ Ross was confused.

‘I am saying that sirens only come ashore for one reason, and that is because they have found someone they deem worthy of their love. This creature loves you. The question is how on earth that could have happened in the space of two meetings.’ Peggy said. ‘And I had my answer when I saw you look at him. You love him back as surely as you breathe here in front of me.’

‘That’s ridiculous.’ Ross protested. ‘I couldn’t possibly love him. We haven’t even spoken.’ 

‘That’s not how magic works, Ross.’ Peggy replied. ‘I would also like to point out that your attracting a siren speaks volumes about your magical capability. But mark my words, you will find out very soon that what we often believe to be impossible is quite the opposite.’ She watched him frown and then chuckled. ‘It’s also going to be very amusing for myself and Demelza. Courting a young man or woman is going to be nothing compared to courting a siren. I suggest that you get used to your home being filled with shiny things, that is all I will say.’ And with that she turned back to the fire, sipping her tea and watching the flames dance. Ross watched her in disbelief.

‘Bother.’ he muttered and hunched down in his chair.


	7. In which Ross receives a lost treasure, Peggy is called to action and Demelza has a strop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days bring some unexpected things.

Ross and Demelza were sitting on the stretch of sand in the afternoon sun, talking about everything but what had happened to them in the past few days. Demelza had filled him in on how she and Peggy had come to find refuge in the old cottage which belonged to the Weston’s son. Demelza had told him that he had apparently gone for a soldier, and that was why the cottage was standing empty. It was Demelza who had spotted Jim first and her loud gasp of surprise had alerted Ross to his presence. What he had seen had made his face heat up and an odd sensation fill his chest, like he was being burned from the inside out.

Jim was completely unselfconscious in his state of undress and Ross couldn’t help but stare. He’d seen men naked before, swimming down at the coves. But this wasn’t a man, this was his siren and the sudden implication of that made his glance more than a little appreciative. Jim’s body was much like his own, but smaller of build and far more compact no doubt to aid his passage in the water. He also noticed that the siren now sported a coating of light blond body hair, something Ross hadn’t noticed in the water. Of course, the biggest change was the appearance of his legs - and also what was between them.

‘Oh my.’ Demelza said and looked away, scrambling to her feet. ‘Jim! Where are your clothes?’ Jim shrugged as he got to them. She gave a huff of annoyance. ‘Well, stay here. I’m going to get you something to wear.’ She stomped off to the cottage door.

That left Ross and Jim alone.

The siren looked down at Ross and smiled broadly, then shook himself like a dog, spraying seawater everywhere. Ross was at the wrong level and scrambled to his feet, his face now red with embarrassment and something else entirely.

‘You really shouldn’t go about like that.’ he admonished, but the only response was a strange sound that sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh, but which came out as soft huffing. At a loss for what to do, Ross eventually just tugged his own shirt over his head and handed it to Jim, gesturing for him to put it on. The siren simply stared at it, a look of wonder on his face. He looked up at Ross with wide blue-green eyes and then back at the shirt. ‘Well, go on then.’ Ross said a little irritated at his hesitance. The siren finally reached out one hand and took it and did as he was asked. Ross’ greater height meant that it fell to just above his knees. Ross sighed. ‘A fine pair we make.’ he said and took the fish from Jim’s hand. ‘Go inside and I shall deal with these.’ The siren went into the cottage and he took the fish around to the pump at the back. He had thankfully not lost his pocket knife in his little adventure overboard and he took it out and proceeded to gut and clean the fish that Jim had obviously caught, although he was mystified as to how.

When he went back inside Jim was once again dressed from the waist down and being berated by Demelza for his refusal to wear a shirt that fitted. He was holding onto Ross' shirt obstinately and shaking his head every time Demelza entreated him to return it. The noise drew Peggy down from upstairs.

‘What on Earth is going on?’ she asked and Demelza folded her arms.

‘He won’t take off Ross’ shirt and put his own on.’ she replied.

‘Well, why is he in your shirt?’ Peggy asked, looking at Ross.

‘He went fishing and seemed to have lost his own clothes along the way.’ Ross explained. ‘I gave him mine because it was rather unsettling seeing…’ he trailed off and Peggy grinned.

‘Yes. Jim hasn’t quite gotten the hang of not being unclothed in polite company.’ she said. ‘But it’s to be expected, after all he’s only been a land dweller for four days.’ There was a distinct twinkle in her eye as she said the next part. ‘Did I hear correctly that you gave Jim your shirt?’

‘Yes.’ Ross said, starting to feel a little frustrated with how Peggy was giving him a look of amused indulgence. He looked at Jim and was surprised to see a little line between the golden brows. The siren’s face was now a picture of non-compliance. ‘Jim, give Demelza my shirt back.’ The siren shook his head vehemently.

‘You poor innocent.’ Peggy laughed. ‘You cannot ask for it back now that you have given it. Perhaps I should have explained things a little more clearly earlier. You gave it to Jim of your own free will, did you not?’

‘I did.’ Ross’ voice faltered as he recalled their earlier conversation and the word ‘courting’ began to chime in his mind. ‘Oh dear…’

‘Exactly.’ Peggy said. ‘I think that would certainly count as your first courting gift.’ She smiled at Jim and put a soothing hand on his arm. ‘It’s all right, Jim. Ross isn’t going to take it back. He gave it freely and now he must accept freely. Why don’t you go down to the beach and see if you can find him something nice in exchange for the gift he’s given you. Just be sure to stay out of the water. The supply of clothing we are privy to will not sustain innumerable costume changes. And go find the clothes you took off to go fishing.’ Jim looked much happier at this, his eyes lighting up as he smiled and practically ran out the cottage.

Once he was gone, Peggy looked at Ross.

‘Demelza, put the kettle on.’ she said. ‘I think I need to expand on my earlier conversation.’

By the time she was finished, Demelza was doubled up in fits of giggles and Ross was sitting and blushing to the roots of his hair.

‘So what you are telling me is that I have inadvertently announced my intention to …?’

‘Couple.’ Peggy said succinctly. ‘You offered yourself as a mate and it seems he has accepted.’ She smiled. ‘It’s your own fault really. First you save him, then you kiss him…’

‘He kissed me!’ Ross protested. ‘I want everyone to be clear on that point.’

‘And then he saved you because the poor thing is obviously soft in the head.’ Demelza cackled. Ross glared at her. She was having far too much fun at his expense. ‘And then there was that kiss this morning.’ Her blue eyes were bright with merriment. It heartened Ross to see her forget the events of the previous few days and be her old self again, but at the same time he wanted to shake her.

‘That had nothing to do with me. Again I would like to point out that he kissed me.’ he said, huffily folding his arms.

‘And yet we noticed that you were not exactly staunch in your efforts to push him away.’ Peggy said. ‘And then you gave him your shirt…’

‘I had no idea what would happen if I did that.’ Ross could hear a little bit of panic in his own voice. He looked at Peggy pleadingly. ‘What will happen now.’

‘A dance of sorts.’ Peggy said. ‘Jim will come back and present you with a gift. If you accept it, then it will continue until the next full moon at which point you can choose to consummate your relationship and seal your bond. If you find the gift not to your liking you can reject it and he will simply continue to try to win your favour.’

‘Well, I’ll just do that then.’ Ross said. ‘He’ll give up eventually.’ Peggy snorted.

‘I wouldn’t count on it. Jim may look like he is of an age with you, Ross. But he is more than likely at least a century old already. He has stores of patience that will easily outlast your misguided attempts to divert his attentions.’

‘They are not misguided.’ Ross spluttered. ‘I am not in love with a merman.’

‘I do believe the gentleman doth protest too much.’ Demelza giggled.

‘So do I. Hopefully he won’t protest for too long. Merpeople have a nasty tendency to drown whoever reject their attentions.’ Peggy said and snickered at Ross’ look of alarm.

**********

Jim returned just after sunset with a shy smile on his face. Ross was sitting at the fire recuperating from his shock at what he had landed himself in while Demelza helped Peggy cook dinner. They saw the siren come in the door, hands behind his back. Peggy gave Demelza a nudge and together they watched in silence as the siren approached Ross.

Ross was staring into the fire he’d set and lit and he was so lost in thought that the soft touch on his arm nearly frightened the life out of him. He looked up and Jim was staring at him with a look of trepidation on his face. He had his hands behind his back and Ross was suddenly reminded of what Peggy had said earlier. He braced himself for the presentation and Jim stuck out his right hand and opened it.

Ross had been fully prepared to reject whatever piece of flotsam Jim had brought him. But then he saw what was in Jim’s hand and his eyes widened.

‘Where did you get this?’ he asked, voice full of emotion, and the siren gave him a dimpled smile that look just a teeny bit smug. He waited, looking at Ross expectantly. For his part, Ross had forgotten that he had an audience in light of what lay on the siren’s hand. He hesitated only briefly before taking the object from the siren’s palm, his heart a convoluted mess of regret and sadness and also amazement that of all the things in the world, this was what the siren had bought him. A memory came back to him, as clear as day.

_‘This is for you Ross. It was your mother’s.’ Joshua’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as he hung the fine gold chain around Ross’ neck._

He had been ten years old when he’d realised that he was strange, being possessed of only a father to love him. The other children had enquired none too kindly as to his lack of maternal parent and Ross had gone home in tears. Joshua had comforted him as best he could and when he had put Ross to bed he had given him the gift he’d treasured. He’d learned later that Grace had not been given to frivolous adornment but there had been one thing she’d always worn, a gift from Joshua on their engagement. It was a beautifully drafted pendant, a disc carved with stylised flowers around the edge and mounted with a sea serpent, intricately made from gold. Ross had thought it the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he’d worn it constantly until he’d lost it while swimming off the coast. It had been the last time he’d cried and nothing had been able to comfort him for quite some time afterwards.

And now here it was, still as bright as the day it had vanished in the Cornish water. He looked at Jim and felt his heart start to thump out of time at the way those blue-green eyes drew him in.

‘Thank you.’ he said and then, because it seemed right to say so, he continued. ‘I accept.’ The expectation in the siren’s eyes changed to pleasure and he promptly went to sit down in front of Ross, leaning his head against Ross’ knee and with one arm around Ross’ leg.

Ross stared down at the thick blond hair and felt a strong desire to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. His sensible mind told him not to, but he abandoned it in favour of his heart and sank his fingers into it. Jim gave a deep happy sigh and snuggled closer.

Behind them, Peggy and Demelza exchanged smiles and went on with what they were doing.

**********

Two days passed and then came news and more bad weather. To compound matters, Benjamin Weston brought tidings that things were afoot on the mainland and that they did not bode well. Peggy and he had a long talk down on the tide mark and then she’d come back and announced her intentions to return.

‘Do you have to go?’ Demelza’s voice shook. She was watching Peggy as she packed herself some food for the journey to St Marys with wide eyes, trying not to cry.

‘I need to find out what has happened.’ Peggy said. She sighed and took Demelza’s hands in hers. ‘I promise to be careful. But quite frankly, I am the only one who can go. If they find out that you or Ross are alive, there could be grave consequences.’ She threw her oilskin about her shoulders. ‘I should be back in three days. If I am not, you know what to do?’ She looked at Ross who was leaning against the dresser, hands in his pockets.

‘We go to St Mary and get on any passage to London we can find.’ he said. He and Demelza exchanged glances. ‘We know. But I agree with Demelza. You should take someone with you.’

‘No.’ Peggy said. ‘Absolutely not. We have no idea what tales have been told as to the explosion and why you have disappeared.’ She looked at them. ‘Three days. No more than that.’ She walked over to where the siren was standing by the door, watching her intently. ‘Jim, I am trusting you to look after them. Make sure they do as I say.’ He nodded and she threw one last back at Ross and Demelza. Then she walked out and into the rain.

Ross and Demelza looked at each other and then at Jim.

‘Why does she think you’re any better at looking after us than we are?’ Ross asked him and the siren shrugged.

‘It’s ridiculous is what it is.’ Demelza snorted. She whirled around and stomped out the room and up the stairs. Ross charted her progress overhead and heard the door to the main bedroom slam. He sighed and looked at Jim. The siren’s blue-green eyes were guileless.

‘Don’t look at me like that.’ Ross said. ‘You owe me about a thousand explanations right now.’ Jim grinned at him, his dimples popping up. ‘I still think I should have gone with her.’ Jim shook his head, his expression becoming serious. Ross sighed. He straightened up and walked to the door, opening to peer into the driving rain. Peggy was long gone, the limited visibility down the beach hiding her from sight. As he stood there, he felt Jim move up behind him, and then the siren leaned against him. Ross allowed himself a small smile.

It had been two days since he had woken up and things were as odd as they had been and were getting odder. The rain had started the afternoon the day after he’d awoken out of a clear blue sky. It hadn’t stopped yet and Peggy had spent a great deal of time watching him, like she was checking for something.

He had grown progressively stronger. There was plenty of food at the cottage, tins of fruit and bread and corned beef. It wasn’t the best quality but Ross had eaten it gratefully. He’d slept a great deal as well, the narrow bed allowing him to regain his strength. And every time he’d woken up he’d seen Jim asleep in the armchair next to him, his feet hanging over the arm. The siren went with him everywhere, his presence strangely soothing. He was also very tactile, his hands reaching for Ross at every opportunity. He liked to touch his face, his arms, play with his dark curly hair. At night he’d assumed what was now his regular place at Ross’ knee, holding onto him. What surprised Ross even more was how much he now welcomed those touches. Not that he told anyone.

They spent the rest of the evening mostly in silence. Demelza had come down and made them dinner and her and Ross sat and watched with some amusement as Jim poked and prodded at the filling of the pasties Alice Weston had bought over earlier in the day. She had stayed and chatted to Demelza for a while and then disappeared into the grey light.

‘For Heaven’s sake Jim.’ Demelza said. ‘It’s not going to hurt you. Just eat it.’ Jim frowned and wrinkled his nose. Then he pushed the pate away. Ross noted that he’d eaten all the meat out of the inside and left the vegetables. He looked at Demelza who sighed in exasperation.

‘He is grown and far older than both of us if what Peggy said is to be believed.’ he pointed out. ‘Maybe we should just let him be.’ He smiled at Jim who smiled back.

‘Well, he’s your siren.’ Demelza said pertly. ‘When he dies of scurvy, you will be held responsible.’

‘He won’t die of scurvy, Dem.’ Ross replied. He got up and went to the wicker basket that had held the food from Alice. Inside there were three apples and Ross chucked one across the table to Jim who caught it and bit into it eagerly. They had discovered the siren had a particular taste for apples. ‘See, no scurvy.’ He bit into his own apple and Demelza made her exasperated noise again.

After dinner they moved so they were sitting in front of the fire. The siren was on the floor, his head at Ross’ knee as usual. Demelza was sitting, folding and refolding her hands. Eventually she got up.

‘It’s late and I am going to bed.’ she announced. ‘I will change the linens on both beds and ask you to bring up some water if you would be so kind.’

‘What do you mean?’ Ross asked, checking his watch and seeing with some surprise that it was almost ten. ‘Why must you change the linens?’

‘Because you were sweating profusely while you were sleeping, and I am partial to a clean bed.’ Demelza replied. She had that prim snippy tone she used whenever she felt Ross was being particularly dense.

‘I don’t understand. Why won’t you still be sleeping in the other bed?’ he asked.

‘Because there are two of you and one of me.’ Demelza replied. ‘You and Jim can share the other one and I’ll sleep in the smaller one.’ Her smile became mischievous. ‘Unless you think you shan’t be able to control yourself around your paramour?’

‘What? No.’ Ross protested vehemently. ‘And while he may now be my paramour, there will be no shenanigans of that nature going on at all.’ Jim was looking up at them quizzically.

‘In that case there will no inconvenience.’ Demelza said and stomped out the room.

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross muttered. This was something he hadn’t anticipated. Since that first kiss that had Demelza and Peggy raising their eyebrows at him, there had been no other intimacy apart from the siren’s affectionate gestures. Ross had started to feel conflicted now that he was confronted with what had seemed like a lovely daydream before. The strange urges he was getting whenever the siren stepped in too close or locked those big sea water eyes on him were playing havoc with his body. He’d been glad of the single bedframe, which meant the siren didn’t have room to lie next to him, although Ross had woken up once to find his blond head resting on the bed next to him.

It was a whole other matter contemplating sleeping in the same bed. Within touching distance.

‘Wait here.’ he said and got up. Jim watched him go with confusion on his expressive face. Ross ran up the stairs and found Demelza in the small room, stripping the bed.

‘Dem.’ he said and she looked up. He looked back down the stairs. ‘I was wondering…’

‘No.’ Demelza said. ‘I am sleeping in here. You are sleeping in there with Jim.’ She stood up straight and looked at him. ‘It’s just sleeping Ross.’ Ross made a face and bit his lip. He wanted to protest but he was also terribly embarrassed.

‘But what if it’s not?’ he asked and Demelza raised her coppery eyebrows.

‘Then you see what happens.’ she said with a cheeky grin. ‘He’s very comely, your siren. And he seems to like you very well.’

‘Yes, but he’s also well…a he.’ Ross said. ‘Doesn’t that shock you?’

‘No more than my liking for Belinda shocks you.’ Demelza said. ‘And is it the mechanics that are bothering you? I am sure you could ask Peggy when she returns. She will no doubt be able to educate you.’ Her eyes sparkled with mischief. ‘Maybe you should just let nature take its course.’

‘That is no help at all.’ Ross hissed at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Well, it’s all the help you shall get.’ she said. She picked up a pile of bedlinen from the chair behind her and shoved it into Ross’ arms. ‘And just for that Ross Poldark, you can make your own bed.’ Then she shoved him out the room and slammed the door in his face.

‘Blast and damnation.’ Ross grumbled. He turned and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Jim standing right behind him. ‘Will you not sneak up on me like that!’ He stomped into the other room and looked at the double brass bedstead in the room. Demelza had already stripped it and he went over, throwing the sheets on the chest of drawers and contemplating how best to put them on. He thought about going to ask Demelza but knew he’d probably get a boot chucked at him for his trouble.

Jim came into the room and watched as Ross unfolded the largest sheet and then waved it around wildly in an attempt to get it evenly distributed over the bed. He gave it a terrific flap and it came down in a gentle wave and then Ross realised there was a Jim shaped lump underneath it. He lifted it up and saw Jim sitting on the mattress grinning at Ross.

‘Get off of there.’ he said and Jim gave him a look of mock ignorance. Ross glared at him. He’d discovered that, mute or not, Jim had a puckish sense of humour. He waved his hand at the siren. ‘Go on, get off. Otherwise we won’t get to sleep tonight.’ The siren looked at him, blinking innocently. Then he rolled off the bed.

Ross struggled with the sheet for a while until he managed to get it folded under the mattress to his satisfaction. Then he did the next one, and to his surprise this time Jim went around the other side and helped him. When they were done, he also helped Ross put the pillowcases on the pillows. Then Ross threw the quilt across the bed. He was surprisingly out of breath and had a newfound respect for Demelza having to do this every week.

‘All right then.’ he said. ‘I am going to get water for Demelza. You get into bed.’ He reasoned that if he took long enough that hopefully Jim would be asleep by the time he got back. He left the siren and went downstairs to fetch the pail then ventured outside to the pump around the back of the cottage. It was still raining and Ross hunched down into his coat. He filled the pail and went back inside. Once in the kitchen he hung up his coat, filled the kettle for the morning and banked the fire. He filled the two ewers and took one of them up. He knocked briefly on Demelza’s door and left it outside on the floor. Then he went back downstairs, picked up the oil lamp and took it and the ewer for his room upstairs.

Ross had to balance the ewer when he got to the room and found the door was closed. He managed to get it open and stepped inside. He was pleased to see that Jim was already in the bed, a huddled shape under the quilt. He placed the lamp on the drawers and the ewer in the basin, ready for the morning. He put his watch next to the oil lamp, unbuttoned his waistcoat and undid his laces. His boots went under the bed and his waistcoat and shirt went on the drawers as well. He stopped, debating whether or not to take his trousers off, then reasoned he was safe. After all the Jim shaped thing under the quilt hadn’t moved since he came in. He took them off and was left standing in his flannel underwear. The last thing he did was take the chain from around his neck and stuck it under his pillow within reach. He got into the bed and turned down the lamp, so they were in the dark.

It was quiet, the only sound the siren’s breathing and the ocean outside the cottage. Ross turned on his side facing towards the door. Even on the other side of the bed, he could feel the siren’s heat radiating through the space between them. Half of him wanted to fall asleep instantly. The other half, however, had other ideas and it whispered them to him until Ross had to grit his teeth. It took him a very long time to fall asleep and when he finally did, his mind was filled with dreams he really should not have been having.


	8. In which Ross, Jim and Demelza seek passage to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy returns early and with grave news and their adventure gets underway.

The next day Ross woke up to the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of sea-coloured ones staring at him. He blinked to clear his vision and Jim watched him. Then he completely surprised Ross by leaning in and kissing him. It was soft and it made Ross’ head spin as his brain struggled to catch up with what was happening. 

‘Now that certainly was a greeting and a half.’ he said. Jim gave him a half smile and then traced the freckles on Ross’ cheek gently. Then he looked at the stitching on Ross’ face with a critical expression. Ross sighed. 

‘I know, it has rather spoiled my looks I’m afraid.’ The siren looked a little surprised then shook his head and before Ross knew it, he was being kissed again although this time was rather more forceful. He made a noise of protest and pushed the siren away. ‘Demelza is just in the next room.’ Jim frowned, the obstinate look on his face making Ross suddenly suspicious. Unfortunately he didn’t move quickly enough and the next thing he knew he was on his back and being pinned down by the wrists. He struggled, but Jim was terrifically strong and simply kept him there, sitting on Ross’ legs so he couldn’t kick. Ross glared up at him.

‘Would you kindly get off of me.’ he hissed. ‘This is childish.’ The siren grinned and shifted position and then suddenly Ross was very aware that his body was far more interested in what was going on that his mind currently was. He stared at the siren, absolutely horrified as his nether regions started to get rather overexcited by all the physical contact. 

He was at a loss as to what to do, but the siren seemed more than happy with the situation and leaned down again, causing friction which had Ross gritting his teeth. He lay there, helpless as Jim got closer, and then resigned himself to whatever was going to happen. There was a part of himself that was more than happy to be in this position but Ross stomped on it. Then Jim looked at up quizzically, head on one side before he sat up abruptly. All his attention was now on the door and Ross twisted his wrists out of Jim’s grasp and half sat up.

‘What is it?’ he asked, but the siren was already scrambling off of him and walking to the door. He opened it just as Demelza seemed to be about to knock and she almost fell through the doorway. Ross was still in a compromising state and he quickly dragged the bedcovers back over himself, hoping he wasn’t looking too guilty. He may as well have not even bothered because Demelza was in a state, which was most unlike her. 

‘Get up.’ she said, hardly even bothering to notice the fact that he and Jim were somewhat disarrayed. ‘Peggy’s back.’ That got Ross’ attention.

‘How?’ he asked. ‘She was only gone a day?’ 

‘She’ll tell you when she’s had a cup of tea.’ Demelza said. ‘Now get the two of you dressed and downstairs on the double.’ With that she left the room as quickly as she had come in.

Ross looked at Jim in confusion and noticed that the siren looked most disquieted, which didn’t make him feel any better. He threw back the covers, Demelza’s state having had a very suitable effect on his own and pulled on his clothes. 

‘You too.’ he said to Jim. ‘Whatever has her so riled up, you can bet it has something to do with both of us as well.’ Jim huffed but got dressed, although he was far slower. His buttoned up his shirt and looked down in annoyance as he realised that he’d missed two buttonholes. Ross shook his head and walked over to him, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoning it briskly before he started to button it up again. Jim watched him intently and when Ross was finished, he placed both hands on Ross’ face and pulled him down into a very lingering kiss. Ross was beyond being able to resist and let it happen, his whole body warming up from the physical contact.

‘You really have to stop doing that.’ he murmured when they parted. ‘I’m finding it very hard to think straight when you’re around.’ The siren gave him a crooked smile and let him go. 

*********

They found Peggy downstairs with Ben and Demelza. Neither of them looked very happy. They turned when Ross and Jim entered the room. 

‘Good, I am glad you are all safe and well.’ Peggy’ face was white. ‘I have news and it’s not good.’ She wrapped her hands around the tin mug of tea. ‘Ross, your father’s gone.’ The words hit Ross in the gut, and he felt his stomach twist.

‘He’s dead?’ he asked, and felt Jim put his hand on his arm.

‘No, he’s gone.’ Peggy repeated. ‘While Ben and I were sailing out to the Lizard, we ran into a fishing boat. It was Horsham and his boys.' Ross recognised the name as one of the fisherman that lived in the village nearest their land. ‘He had some things for me. They had been given to him by Elliot.’ She indicated a leather travelling bag on the table. ‘He gave me some news too. That man working with George and Francis, the one called Silver, lost more than a few men in that blast. He’s out for Joshua’s blood. And yours. It seems he’s lot more than meets the eye that one. Elliot woke up the next morning to find Seamus tied up outside his house with a legal letter from Joshua giving him trust of the farmland and mine until he or you return. It was signed and notarised by the Truro magistrate and it’s got the three of them absolutely hopping.’

‘He could have had that done before.’ Ross said. ‘How did Elliot know he was alive?’ 

‘Because he also left these.’ Peggy reached into her coat and withdrew two more letters. ‘There’s one for each of you. The bags were with them, one for you and one for Demelza. It seems he went back after he’d escaped from the blast and packed whatever he thought you’d need. Then he torched the tower and the workshop.’ 

‘He what?’ Demelza threw Ross a stricken look. ‘But that’s our home.’

‘Not anymore it isn’t.’ Weston said. ‘Horsham said the place is crawling with Silver’s men, in spite of the letter.’ He fixed them with a stern look. ‘They’re searching for you and whatever you and your father cooked up.’ 

‘Well, now what do we do?’ Ross asked Peggy and she looked at Weston. ‘We need to get to London.’ she said. ‘I have an old friend that you can find a safe haven with.’ Her eyes landed on Ross. ‘He’s a weather witch like you, Ross. A lightning catcher. I have sent him word you are coming and hopefully his captain will welcome you aboard her vessel.’ 

‘But what about you?’ Demelza asked, her eyes shiny. ‘You’ll be coming with us?’

‘No, dear girl.’ Peggy said. ‘There are things afoot which do not bode well. I must go elsewhere and meet other people who may be able to shed light on what is happening.’ She gave Demelza a reassuring smile. ‘You will be quite safe with Alasdair, I assure you. And Ross needs to be trained.’ 

‘What about Jim?’ Ross asked, looking at his siren who seemed a little concerned. 

‘He goes with you.’ Peggy said. ‘I am not a great believer in things happening completely by chance, Ross. You and Jim have a path to walk together, of that I have no doubt.’ She sighed heavily. ‘There is a ship at St Mary that will give you passage to London. Her captain is an old friend of mine and I have appraised his as to the urgency of this matter. Ben will take you and I will wait until tonight before I go back to the mainland. I’ll be able to get ashore in the dark easily and get away before they have even realise that I have returned.’ She reached out and took Demelza’s hand. ‘Don’t you fret, lass. I have been avoiding people like Silver for an awfully long time. He’ll not find me.’ She looked at Ross. ‘Ben will be kind enough to deliver news that you are safe to Elliot. He will do his best to make sure Joshua’s stipulations will be abided with. I just hope your cousin comes to his senses before it’s too late.’ 

‘So do I.’ Ross replied. 

*********

There wasn’t much else to be said or done. They took the belongings Peggy had bought them and went with Ben to his cottage so they could make the crossing. It had taken a while to get Jim into boots and coat, but they had finally done it and he trailed along behind Ross, looking like any other young fisherman. Ross had discovered a small quantity of coin in the bag Joshua had left him and had given Ben enough to compensate for the clothing they had taken for the siren.  
It took an hour for them to sail across from the island they were on to St Mary. The town wasn’t particularly large and when they arrived, Ben led them all to the quay. There were a few ships at anchor and they got to the end of the stone platform that extended into the sea.

‘Here is where I leave you.’ Peggy said, looking at the three of them. Her face was pinched with repressed emotion. Ross felt an awful feeling in his chest, a tightness that he did not like at all. He had known Peggy since he was a child and she was truly the closest thing to a mother he had ever had. 

‘How will we find you?’ he asked. 

‘No need.’ Peggy replied. ‘I shall find you. I promise you that. But right now, I need to find your father first and make sure you are well out of harm’s way.’ She put her arms around him and he held onto her tightly. As she returned the embrace he heard her whisper in his ear. ‘Don’t be afraid, Ross. Not of yourself and not of him. You have so many adventures to come, but you will need to open yourself up to them.’ She pulled back and took his face in her hands. ‘Be brave. And for goodness’ sake listen to everything Alasdair tells you and learn from him.’ She let him go and turned to Demelza, who now had tears trickling down her face. She sniffed and threw herself into Peggy’s arms, while Garrick whined at her hand, obviously distressed by his mistress’ unhappy state.

‘I don’t want to leave you.’ she all but wailed, and Ross realised just how distraught she was.

‘Oh, my girl.’ Peggy said stroking her curls. ‘You will be well. In fact I think you will find that this will change you in so many good ways. You are strong and clever and far more than just a housekeeper.’ She squeezed Demelza tightly. ‘And these two silly boys need someone to look after them. Goodness knows they will need looking after when their heads become addled by each other.’ Ross looked sharply at her but she only gave him a mysterious smile. Finally she went from Demelza to Jim. Ross expected her to speak to him, but she did something else which was completely unexpected and which Ross had never seen her do. 

Peggy placed her hands on Jim’s shoulders and locked eyes with him. Ross and Demelza looked on in astonishment as her eyes began to glow like sun through deep water, almost as if they were lit from within. Not only that, but Jim’s sea-coloured eyes lit up in the same way and they simply stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Then the light faded and he nodded. 

‘Thank you.’ Peggy said to him and stepped back. She looked at all of them. ‘Be safe and we shall see each other again sooner than you think.’ Ben came back from talking so a man in a lighter. 

‘He will take you across.’ he said. ‘Come with me.’ They looked at Peggy who raised her hand and waved them off, then followed Ben to the end of the jetty and climbed down into the small boat that was waiting for them. It took some manoeuvring but they eventually got Garrick in a well as Demelza refused point blank to be separated from him.

‘Safe sailing.’ he said, shaking Ross’ hand. ‘I wish you speedy winds and good tides.’

‘Thank you, Ben.’ Ross said and then the boat’s handler pushed them away from the jetty and started to row them across. They bypassed the first two ships until they got a smaller merchant schooner which was moored behind the other ships. They pulled alongside and were called aboard. Their bags and a grumbling Garrick were hauled up, although Ross kept the one harbouring the battery slung across his body, and Demelza regarded the net that she was to climb to the top of the ship. 

‘If I had known, I would have worn trousers.’ she said with a frown. Jim smiled at her and started climbing, as agile as a cat.

‘Perhaps he will lend you some.’ Ross said and heaved her up in front of him. He need not have feared for Demelza climbed better than he did, having superior coordination. He got to the rail and was hauled over by Jim, whose light eyes were sparkling. Ross supposed he was simply happy to be back on his natural environment. 

There was a stern faced grey haired man standing there awaiting them, his dress declaring him as the ship’s captain.

‘Mr Poldark.’ He said, addressing Ross. ‘Welcome aboard the Seagull. My name is Captain Hallett. Mistress Peggy ha told me of your predicament and I would like to assure you that we shall do our utmost to get you to London as quickly as we are able. It should be no more than two days by my reckoning. We have set aside a cabin for you and your companion to use and Miss Carne and her canine guardian are welcome to share with my witch.’ Ross stared at him, trying not to gape.

‘Your witch?’ he asked. Hallett nodded and waved to a slight figure standing near the quarterdeck. It came forward and Ross saw that it was a particularly lovely young woman. She had deep stormy blue eyes and thick gold hair tied in a braid around her head and he heard Demelza take a rather audible breath. ‘This is Mischa. She’s from the Baltic.’ 

‘Good day.’ Mischa said, her English thickly accented. Her eyes were fixed on Jim, and he stared back at her openly. Mischa smiled at him and then leaned up and whispered in Hallett’s ear and he affected a look of surprise. He took Ross by the arm and led him to the railing, out of earshot of the sailors that were milling about.

‘Peggy did not say you bringing a siren with you.’ he said. ‘Is he safe?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Ross asked. 

‘What I mean is will he sink my ship if he is displeased?’ Hallett replied. That shocked Ross.

‘Oh God, no.’ he replied. ‘Jim would not sink a ship, certainly not one with me on it.’ Hallett did not look convinced but he nodded.

‘I shall take your word for it.’ he said, then gave Ross a considering look. ‘Mischa also said that you are a witch, but not a water one.’ He gave Ross’ hands a look. ‘I could not help noticing that.’ His dark eyes were questioning. ‘You are a lightning catcher?’ Ross was becoming more and more surprised by the moment, but he felt no need to lie to the man if Peggy trusted him.

‘I am.’ he said. ‘Although I am not trained.’

‘More’s the pity.’ Hallett said. ‘But now I know why she wishes to send you to be aboard the Dragon. Alasdair is a fine witch and certainly the best catcher I have ever encountered. You will be in good hands.’ He clapped one hand on Ross’ shoulder. ‘Well, might I suggest you cover those up, young man. There are others who are not as amenable to your kind as the Seagull is.’ He started to move away but Ross belayed him. 

‘If you don’t mind me asking, Captain.’ he said. ‘Just how do you know Peggy?’ Hallett smiled.

‘She has saved this ship on more than one occasion.’ he replied. ‘Now I suggest you and your friends get below. We sail with the tide.’ He walked away and Ross watched him go. Demelza and Jim came over to him.

‘What was all that about?’ Demelza asked.

‘I’ll tell you when we are alone.’ Ross said. ‘Come on.’ They were guided below decks by Mischa and Ross found himself and Jim in a tiny cabin with two hammocks strung from the ceiling. Demelza squeezed herself and Garrick in with them. She watched as Ross started digging through his bag, which he’d put in the wooden locker at the back.

‘This is all very curious.’ she said. 

‘You can say that again.’ Ross said. ‘Here they are.’ He dug out a pair of grey fingerless woollen gloves that Demelza had knitted him the previous Christmas for him to use while he was working in the workshop during winter. He pulled them on and then contemplated them. ‘That should do the trick.’ He looked up at her and Jim. ‘He knows Peggy quite well it seems and he certainly wasn’t surprised by what he is.’ He gestured to Jim. ‘He seemed a little surprised though when I told him Jim wasn’t in the habit of sinking ships.’ Jim looked affronted. ‘He also advised me that witches are not going to be welcome where we’re going so I should cover these up. And that our final destination is a ship called the Dragon.’ Demelza heaved a sigh.

‘This is all too much.’ she said. ‘I feel as if my head is spinning.’ Ross sighed and pulled her into a hug.

‘It will be all right, Dem.’ he said. He looked at Jim over her head. ‘We will just have to see what lies ahead.’ Jim looked back at him, his light eyes unreadable and Ross knew that he now had more questions than answers about his strange companion. ‘We are going to have a talk later.’ he mouthed at the siren who gave him a smile and nodded.


	9. In which Ross gets his memories back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross starts to remember things...

_The child skipped along the beach, laughing as he easily outpaced the middle aged woman trying to catch him. She called after him but Ross blithely ignored her, giggling as he caught sight of her lumbering after him. Meldra was of a stout disposition and not given to chasing wild haired little boys first thing in the morning._

_‘Come back here, you little hellion!’ she shrieked and Ross chortled and ran faster. At eleven he was already starting to show the gangly frame that would only get worse as he got older. His thick black hair was in his eyes and he shoved it off his face to see his objective in his immediate line of sight._

_The rocks in front of him led to a most enticing platform of pools and crevices which harboured all sorts of things. Ross loved them and spent all his time there when he wasn’t in lessons (which he hated and found incredibly boring), even though Joshua was a lenient schoolmaster. But this morning his father had locked himself away in the study and Ross had been left to his own devices. He’d decided to begin by tormenting Meldra in the kitchen until she had finally cursed him black and blue and suggested a walk along the cliffs to get rid of some of his seemingly endless energy. That had given Ross a wonderful idea and he’d meekly played along until he was within running distance of the beach and then he’d taken off and sprinted down towards the sand with Meldra in hot pursuit._

_‘Ross Vennor Poldark!’ Meldra's voice promised a severe punishment and he cast a brief look over his shoulder to see her bent double and heaving for breath. ‘I will tan your hide when I get hold of you.’ Ross snickered and made it to the rocks, stopping only to discard his shoes and socks before scrambling up and away from danger. There was no way Meldra would come and get him. She had a deathly fear of water._

_He tottered along, watching the waves that were higher and greyer than normal. There had been a storm the night before and that was precisely the reason Meldra was so enraged. Joshua would no doubt be greatly displeased to hear that his only son and heir had decided to put himself in imminent danger. Ross couldn’t help it though. He loved storms, and the churning sea beyond the rocks drew him like a magnet. There was a pleasant tingling in his fingers, like he got when he was in Joshua’s laboratory and placed his hands on the copper tubing which made his already wild curls stand on end._

_Ross stopped to stick his fingers in a particularly interesting rock pool, poking at various creatures that either scuttled away or latched on to him. He was finally repelled by a very angry crab and gave up interacting with the wildlife to approach the very edge of the rocks. He could hear Meldra shouting at him, but he ignored her._

_As he approached, Ross could see that the waves were much higher than he’d originally thought. They were tipped with an abundance of white froth and hitting the rocks in a spectacular way that threw up froth and droplets that caught the autumn sunlight and sparkled like the bits of crystal that hung from the chandelier in the grand hall at Nampara. He felt an urge to catch them and climbed carefully over the last barrier of rocks to a flat section that more or less hid him from view. There was a dip near the edge and in that depression was another pool. It was full of more unusual creatures and Ross headed for it._

_When he got there a wave hit and curled right over him and Ross got absolutely drenched. But instead of being afraid he laughed in delight and watched as the next one came up. However, he had definitely underestimated the power of the water and this time the wave didn’t just break over him, but also around him. His slight body was no match for the powerful surge and Ross found himself swept of his feet faster than he could blink. He lost his footing and before he knew it he was being dragged off the rocks and into the churning water._

_It was freezing and Ross first instinct was to gasp. He ended up with a mouthful of water and surfaced coughing frantically. He saw that the rocks were a good few yards away and tried to paddle towards them. Like most Cornish children he was able to swim very well, but even as he struck out, the waves came down on his head again and he was lifted and then sucked back towards the open sea._

_Ross felt the panic bubble up inside him as he frantically gasped for air. The water was filling his clothes and he felt so heavy. The next wave that came was too big and he was pulled down, down, down into the water until the surface seemed so far above his head that it seemed he would never reach it. He felt a horrible fear clutch at his little heart and a deep sadness that he wouldn’t get to see his father again, and then the pain in his lungs got too great and he sucked in water._

 _It hurt so badly that Ross felt even worse than when he fell out of the apple tree, but the more he tried to get rid of it the more he seemed to suck in. He flailed, his movements getting weaker and weaker. His eyes closed and everything was starting to go fuzzy when he felt hands on him and he was being taken up towards the surface. His head broke through the water and he coughed violently, bringing up water. His throat felt like it had been scratched raw and Ross blinked furiously to get the water out of his eyes. But he wasn’t sinking anymore and he saw enough to see that he was now floating out beyond the waves. The water here was still choppy but at least it wasn’t going to dash him against the rocks. The arms around him let go momentarily and Ross found himself being turned then held up again._

_What he saw amazed him at first, but his child’s brain quickly adapted. The boy in the water with him was about the same age as far as he could tell. Unlike Ross he had blue eyes, bright as a summer sea, and his hair was much lighter and sleek with water. His skin had a strange golden tone and when he smiled at Ross his teeth looked pearly white and sharp, deep dimples appearing in his cheeks. Ross was surprised that the boy was such a good swimmer, but then something flicked against the lower part of his body and he started in shock as he realised that boy didn’t have legs like he did._

_‘Where did you come from?’ he croaked, and the smile got wider. Then the boy put one hand on Ross’ forehead and opened his mouth. The sound that came out was like nothing he’d ever heard before. It was like singing, high pitched and musical, and then Ross was more tired than he could ever remember. He felt all warm and sleepy and then everything did go black._

_The next thing he knew Ross was waking up on the sandy beach. His head and throat hurt and his eyes felt like they were gummed closed. He struggled to open them and then felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes just enough to see Meldra looking down at him, her face a picture of fear and worry._

_‘Where is he?’ he managed to rasp. Meldra’s face took on a bemused expression._

_‘Who my darling?’ she asked and Ross turned his head to look at where the waves ran into the beach._

_No-one.’ he whispered._

**********

Ross woke up with a start, a deep seated sense of familiarity and realisation flooding through him. His heart was pounding as the implications of his dream came crashing down on him. He looked around the cabin and saw that Jim was absent. The sun was streaming through the porthole and he heard the shout of men on deck. It took him a moment to gather himself and then he was rolling out of the hammock, landing on his feet with a thump, then took a few moments to put on his boots and make himself presentable. He exited the cabin, pulling on his jacket and headed for the gangway that led to the deck. The sun was shining brightly and Ross held up a hand to shade his eyes from the glare as he went to the rail.  
Demelza and Jim were already standing there and looking over the side. The Isle of Wight was coming into view and Jim was starting at it in bemused amazement. Demelza saw looked over her shoulder and saw Ross approaching.

‘He’s quite taken with it.’ she said, then stared as Ross ignored her completely, walking right past to take Jim’s face in his hands and kiss him very firmly on the mouth. Jim made a small noise of surprise, but quickly responded in kind, both arms going around Ross’ neck and holding on tightly. When Ross pulled away from him, Jim’s blue-green eyes were sparkling.

‘That was you.’ Ross murmured, nosing at him. ‘You’re the one who saved me all those years ago. I’ve known you all this time.’ Jim smiled, dimples flickering, and nodded. ‘Why did I forget?’ Jim smiled and reached up and put his fingertips to Ross’ forehead. He looked at him meaningfully and somehow Ross knew what he meant. ‘You made me forget?’ Jim nodded again. ‘How many times have there been?’ Jim gave him a half shrug, a mysterious little smile on his face.

‘Good, you’re all awake.’ They turned at the sound of Hallett’s voice. ‘You’ll all be pleased to know that we are making excellent time and should arrive in London tomorrow morning if the winds continue to favour us.’ Here he gave Ross a wink, confusing him. ‘If you would like to join myself and Mischa, I have breakfast laid on in my Great Room.’ Ross was suddenly aware that he hadn’t rally washed up and that his hair was still an unruly mess. He dragged one hand through his curls.

‘Perhaps we could clean up a little first.’ he replied and Hallett nodded.

‘Of course. I’ll have one of the boys bring some hot water down to you.’ he replied and then beckoned to one of the teenage boys who functioned as cabin boys aboard the Seagull. ‘Shall we say half an hour?’

‘That sounds fine.’ Ross replied and Hallett tipped his hat to Demelza and moved past them at a shout from the bow.

‘I could do with a wash.’ Demelza said. ‘And a change of clothes. Sleeping in a hammock is rather strange I must say.’ She frowned. ‘Dresses are not the most practical attire aboard ship. I think I may want to acquire something more conducive to movement.’

‘Like what?’ Ross asked and she turned and gestured. Ross followed her hand to see Mischa talking with one of the ship’s mates. She was dressed in a simple pair of hard wearing brushed cotton trousers and a white man’s shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of rather fetching crimson braces holding the whole ensemble together. Her corn coloured hair was in braids and tied around the crown of her head.

‘Like that.’ Demelza said, a determined note in her voice. ‘I’ve always thought your clothing looked far more comfortable.’ She nodded decisively. ‘Jim has some extra trousers, I’ll warrant. And he’s the same height as me.’ She gave Ross a thoughtful look. ‘And don’t think I didn’t notice what just happened either. After breakfast we are having a long talk.’ With that she turned and walked off in swirl of skirts. They watched her go and then Ross felt Jim’s hand slip into his. He turned and looked at the siren.

‘Actually, that is an excellent idea.’ he said, and then tugged the siren after him in the direction of the hatch. ‘We have things to discuss too.’ Jim didn’t resist, instead he followed almost meekly. Ross waited until they had both come down the gangway and were safely inside the cabin.

‘All right.’ he said. ‘You can’t talk, but I really need some answers so…’ He looked around and then hit upon an idea. He dug in the bag containing the battery and, true to form, discovered a notebook and a pencil. Joshua had many of them always cluttering up the place and Ross felt a twinge at the memory. That part of his life seemed thousand miles away. ‘Right. I know you can’t talk, but maybe you could draw things to show me.’ He held the pencil and notebook out to Jim who grinned and took it. ‘The first thing will be to establish a method of communication that…what are you doing?’ he stared in amazement at Jim who was busily writing in the notebook. He held it up so Ross could see the words, his grin verging on the almost insufferable.

_You could always just ask me questions and I’ll try to answer them._

‘Bloody hell!’ Ross didn’t know whether he wanted to wring Jim’s neck or … no, he was pretty sure he just wanted to wring his neck. ‘You can write!’ Jim huffed and wrote again.

 _I can do a lot of things, Ross._ The suggestiveness almost oozed off the page. Ross narrowed his eyes at Jim who raised an eyebrow at him in return.

‘Where did you learn how to write?’ he demanded. ‘And how in hell did you make me forget that I know you. And that you saved me from drowning when I was a child. I don’t even recall that day.’

 _It’s what I had to do._ Jim wrote. _I would have been in a lot of trouble if my bearers had found out I helped a human._

‘Your bearers?’ Ross asked and then made the connection. ‘You mean your parents?’ Jim nodded, looking particularly amused.

_Yes. Just because I’m a siren, it doesn’t mean I popped out of a seashell._

‘Oh, very clever.’ Ross retorted. Then he frowned as the memory resurfaced. ‘So why were you out in the storm?’ Jim smiled and then wrote at length.

_I love them. I’ve always loved them. That day I snuck away to swim to the surface to watch the lightning. It’s also a lot of fun to ride the waves when they are as rough as that. Lucky for you I was there just as you were washed off the rocks. You scared me at first. I had never seen a human close up before._

‘Well, the feeling is very mutual.’ Ross replied. ‘It seems I was in a bit of a pickle. So what did you do to make me forget?’ Jim’s face grew serious.

_I used magic. Sirens have the power to make people who have seen them forget that they have. That is how we protect ourselves from humans and others who would hunt us or do us harm._

‘People hunt you?’ Ross asked, appalled at the revelation. ‘That’s awful. So why did you show yourself to me after the storm? Why didn’t you just do that again after I got you out of the pool? And why were you even there in the first place?’ Then it made sense. ‘You were watching the storm again?’ This time, the smile was almost shy.

_Mostly. I may also have been watching you._

‘Me?’ Ross asked. He watched Jim write, the movements of his hand almost hypnotic. He looked a little hesitant when he was done but then thrust the notebook into Ross’ hand.

_I never forgot you. Sometimes I became brave enough to come close enough for you to see me and talk to me, although I was always very careful to make sure your memory didn’t retain anything that would alert you to my continued presence. That’s how I had your pendant. I was there the day you lost it. It fell off while you were swimming and I watched as it came down through the water towards me. I couldn’t give it back to you, so I kept it because it was yours. I have been watching you for so long, Ross. And I stayed a little too long that night. I didn’t mean too, but I was so caught up in watching you manifest that I got trapped in a current that dumped me in that silly pool. And the next morning when you rescued me, I realised that I didn’t want you to forget me anymore. I wanted you to know me._

Ross looked up from the words. He saw a look of trepidation on Jim’s face, but also a glimmer of desperate hope in his deep blue-green eyes.

‘Why?’ he asked, his voice shaking as a sudden wave of emotion overtook him. Jim sighed and took a step towards him that brought them chest to chest. He placed his hands on Ross’ face and stared into his eyes until Ross felt like he was falling under a spell that completely blocked out everything but Jim’s eyes and the soft sound of his breathing.

They moved together, mouths connecting and bringing heat and desire and a deep knowledge in Ross’ heart that this was right, that he was right where he should be and with the person he was meant to be with. He let himself melt into the kiss and then Jim’s arms were around him, pulling him close. Ross smiled against his siren’s mouth, arms tightening about Jim’s waist as he let go of everything and threw himself into the kiss. Not even Demelza knocking at the cabin door made him relinquish his hold.

The world outside could wait a little bit.


End file.
